


To Heal all Ills

by KineticSynergy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Major trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticSynergy/pseuds/KineticSynergy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shuttle crash had to be one of the worse incidents during the war that hit close to every Autobot’s spark. Through some miracle or act of Primus, all the occupants of the shuttle were saved despite the most gruesome of injuries. Weeks of surgeries, months of therapy and Ratchet, Ironhide, and Brawn had been released. Yet one of their own still remained in critical condition. The second in command of the Autobot army, Prowl remained under First Aid’s watchful care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The shuttle crash had to be one of the worse incidents during the war that hit close to every Autobot’s spark. First Aid, along with Grapple, Hoist, and Swoop, had been working grueling shifts with the support of Wheeljack and Perceptor, as well as, anyone else that offered up services to tend to minor injuries or perform other needed duties around medbay. Through some miracle or act of Primus, all the occupants of the shuttle were saved despite the most gruesome of injuries. Weeks of surgeries, months of therapy and Ratchet, Ironhide, and Brawn had been released. All three were left off of active duty, as they still bore healing wounds and miss matched plating. Ratchet has been the most trying, hard to keep off active duty while one of their own still remained in critical condition. The second in command of the Autobot army, Prowl remained under First Aid’s watchful care.

We all wonder, wonder when Prowl will wake. Time seems to pass gruelingly slow and I can’t help but wonder whether or not he will ever come online ever again. We all have known that the Decepticons are cruel, Megatron most of all, but this… this seems beyond cruel. I have sat at his berthside ever since First Aid has allowed visitors, if others saw me I bet they’d be shocked, though most have never known that I’ve been there, besides First Aid of course. Though Jazz found out a few weeks after visitations were granted when he came to visit in the middle of the night shifts and Sideswipe knew. Kinda hard to keep it a secret from him and in all honesty I don’t think I would have even if I had wanted. He knows and understands my jumbled emotional state better than most, slag, better than I do as of late.

_An ebony hand reached out to take the raw grey metal hand that lay limply on the berth, a hand that should have been pristine white, and gave it a gentle squeeze._

It’s so hard to see him like this, still connected up to so many machines. I don’t even know what half of them do and I’m not even going to pretend that I understand. All I know is that they are keeping him alive, wires criss cross a mostly paint stripped frame. Much of his original frame had been replaced or repaired, from injury or the heat of the flames when the shuttle had crashed and burned, literally. I talk to him, Primus I think I’ve talked more to Prowl in these long months than I have in the past several millennia of the war. I don’t know if it’s helping, I can only hope that it is.

“Thought I might find you here.”

A familiar voice cut through my thoughts.

_The black helm slowly turned to look upon the mech that entered Prowl’s private medical suite_

I vented a soft sigh. Optics dimmed, though whether it was from exhaustion or something else the I know the other could not quite tell.

“Come on Sunny, you need recharge.”

“Fine.”

I hear myself say it but, I don’t really want to leave just yet. I flinch at the some at the hurt look on Sideswipe’s face. I don’t mean to be an aft, I really don’t, I think he knows that but...I’m just so...tired. I know my exhaustion and stress starts to bleed through our shared bond no matter how much I try to hold it back. I hate the fact that as soon as someone mentions that I -need- something, especially Sideswipe, it immediately comes to the forefront of my processor. It’s like they make it happen, I know it would sound sound stupid if I actually voiced that thought. I know it’s really not the case but I’m tired and it seems like a profoundly good reason to me. I feel my twin’s warmth, his love, pit, even his strength pulse through the bond as he helps me to my peds and throws one of my arms about his shoulder.

“I got ya, bro, it’s okay, go ahead and lean on me.”

I resist at first, I don’t like feeling weak, let alone -looking- like I’m weak. But the more Sideswipe half murmurs in my audio and send warm comfort though the bond I find myself giving in. I feel him falter a step or two as he is forced to readjust his gait and I rest my helm on his shoulder. I don’t have to look up at his face to know that he’s smiling, I can feel it in his frame. That soft purr of contentment from his engine as he wraps his arm tighter about my waist. Primus I must look like a drunken fool to anyone that passes us in the halls. Sideswipe doesn’t seem to care all that much and I dim my optics. Partially lulled into a state somewhere between online and recharge before we managed to make it back to our shared quarters. I vaguely remember being eased onto my berth, Sideswipe was saying something but it was all so distant. I think I sighed once and might have felt that idiot brother of mine tweak one of my audial fins before I shuttered my optics and was met with only the darkness of recharge.

I feel hot, why do I feel hot? My processor boots slowly out of recharge and I light my optics dimly. The room is still dark, I check my chronometer and groan. It’s 4am according to human standard time. That’s when I register why I’m so warm.

“Sideswipe, move…”

My voice sounds rough, lack of recharge and fuel, combined with sluggish systems are a bad combination. I give him a shove which only seems to make him whine and draw closer, is that a blanket? Oh for frag sake! I just want to shove him off the berth. I jab him hard in the abdominal plates and he jolts out of recharge with a yelp, soon to be followed by a loud rattling clang as he falls off the berth. “Primus.” I half murmur the word as I roll over and look down at my twin. A petulant pout greets my dully lit optics and I can’t help but chuckle. Which only causes the red mech to look up at me with large glassy optics and a quivering lip.

“Oh for frag sake Sideswipe.” The words leave my lips in an almost exasperated fashion as I resist the urge to roll my optics.

“That was mean Sunny.”

“If you keep whining like that I’ll really show you something mean.” _An ebony hand is lifted to rub the bridge of his nose between his optics_. “Leave the blanket right where it is and you can join me on the berth.

“Sunny…”

I don’t mean it and he knows it. I’m tired, emotionally drained and I know Sideswipe won’t hold anything against me no matter how crass I become. But that doesn’t mean I have to take his slag or have that fragging blanket on the berth either.

“No blanket.”

“Fine, I’ll leave the blanket...be a good blanket I’ll rescue you from the floor monster in the morning. I love you.”

He’s ridiculous, that twin of mine utterly ridiculous. Who else on the Ark would blow a kiss to their blanket of all things before crawling back onto the berth. The grin that lights up his features is priceless as he tugs at me to lay back down. The corners of his optics crinkled with his mirth and I knew he was doing all of this on purpose. The thing with the blanket that is and I can’t help but smile.

“Get some recharge you goof.”

“I love you too Sunny.”

The words are slurred with the yawn that engulfs them as I settle back down to try and recharge. I stretch out my full length as I lay on my back, one hand pillowed behind my head as Sideswipe cuddles up close. His head resting on my shoulder, an arm draped across my chest. I’m going to fragging roast, one thing about Sideswipe his core temperature seem to go up when he’s stressed. He’s said the same for me but I haven’t noticed. I guess we’ll roast together, not long after we’ve settled, Sideswipe drifts back into recharge almost immediately. Lucky him, my processor drifts and I loose track of time. I think I heard the shuffle of peds in the hallway outside our quarters, signaling shift change, as I drifted back offline.


	2. Chapter 2

“Here, drink up!”

I found an energon cube shoved into my hands nearly before I had even sat down in the commissary. I look at the cheerfully glowing fuel in the container as if I had never seen anything like it before. It must have shown as Sideswipe laughed and slid into a chair across from me. I could feel my lips flatten before pulling into a frown.

“Good morning to you too.”

I sound like slag, probably look it too for all I know despite my run through the wash racks this morning. Though I have to admit just the thought of looking like slag raises my ire. Broken recharge tends not to settle well concerning my moods, Sideswipe says that I sulk more when I lack recharge. I honestly have no idea what the frag he’s talking about.

“Awww don’t be like that Sunny.”

“Be like what?”

I could tell my retort was flat and dry as I tried not to growl at my twin. He know’s I’m not a morning mech, I’ve never -been- a morning mech. That’s why minibots like Cliffjumper are never scheduled early patrols with me any more. Not many found it that funny when they found ol’ Cliffy wedged tight between a pair of boulders in alt mode, tires spinning and no place to go. I found it fragging hilarious. Don’t get me wrong Cliff isn’t a bad mech, he can actually be quite a bit of fun to be around in the right situation. Just not early mornings patrols, he’s probably lucky I didn’t bury him someplace and leave him for Hound to track down. Though in hindsight I’m sure that would have been a better course of action than coming back the Ark with just one of his legs.

“Like that!”

Sideswipe gestured at me in the most haphazard of ways and I still have no clue what he’s yammering on about. So I decide it’s best if I settle in to try and enjoy my morning ration with a noncommittal grunt. I felt the tendrils of concern weaving their way over our bond and I blocked them. The look on my twin’s face fell despite the bright smile upon his features. It was likely that no one had even noticed besides me. After a few long moments I reach back over the bond in apology, even as I vent a sigh. It’s not Sides fault and I really shouldn’t take my irritation out on him, it just happens.

::I’m sorry, Sides. I don’t...::

My words flow over the bond gently, exhaustion still evident, I’m so sick of being tired but it is unlikely that will end anytime soon. Sideswipe has tried to convince me to stop spending so much time in medbay, like that will change anytime soon either. Not till Prowl is released anyway, or I end up landing myself there during a battle. I can’t explain why I need to be by Prowl’s side, I just do.

::I know, it’s okay... It’s okay.::

Sideswipe interrupts my apology, I feel his warmth and understanding and it makes me feel like slag. I feel my emotions roil and I try to suppress them but they start to slip over the bond, first a trickle, then a flood. Guilt, frustration, anger… fear, those were at the forefront which Sideswipe countered with forgiveness, understanding, compassion… hope.

_The energon cube is set aside still half full. Golden plated arms folded heavily upon the smooth surface of the table. That onyx black helm dropped forward to rest against those strong appendages._

“Sunny?”

I hear him half say, half call out my name, yet I don’t respond, I shutter my optics tightly as coolant starts to well upon their surfaces. The next thing I hear is the scuffing sound of Sideswipe’s chair moving. I feel a hand on rest gently on the back of my helm, before it starts to move in gentle strokes.

“It’s okay Sunny.”

The words are half whispered in my audio as I hear joints creak as Sideswipe settles down into a chair next to me. I can hear the murmur of other voices, some close enough where I can pick out half words or partial sentences, the rest are distorted to background noise. I’m sure some are staring and part of me just wants to sit back and scream at them. Lash out even, yet here I remain with my head upon the table fighting back tears that I have refused to shed since all this slag began. I draw comfort from my twin’s touch and his soft spoken words as he tries to convince me that everything is going to be alright. That I’m going to be alright and truthfully I don’t know. All I do know is that I’m stressed and still so very tired, then nothing as I drop into the darkness of recharge.

 

When I come to from my impromptu recharge I find myself optic to visor with Jazz. The small but deadly black and white special ops mech just grins at me over the back of the chair. Apparently he had turned it around before sitting down and I stare back with bleary optics. I have to wonder what he’s grinning about and if I wait long enough the mech might just speak about whatever is on his processor. Yet at the same time he might stay as tight lipped as possible. Secretive, yet overtly outgoing, great mech to have your back and a super scary one when it comes to being on his bad side. I’m not scared of much but seriously that mech scares me at times. I’d rather face down Megatron himself than an angry Jazz.

“What do you want?”

I sound impatient and probably more than a little snarky but I don’t really care at the moment. I’m still trying to figure out what Jazz wants and why I’m still in the commissary. Where is Sideswipe for that matter? I reach out through our bond and find that he’s on duty and bored as slag. With that prior thought of my twin I check my chronometer.

“Frag.”

Jazz just chuckles as I shoved myself to my peds still cursing. I turn to leave only to have a black hand grab my arm. The visored mech shakes his head still grinning, even as he tugs at me to sit back down.

“It’s alright mech, I took the liberty of lettin’ Hide know you’d be late. Sit back down mech, Hide’s not goin’ anywhere any time soon.”

“I…” I sigh as I look down at Jazz. “Thanks.”

“No prob Sunny, ya might want to think about takin’ some downtime though. Yer runnin’ yerself ragged and ya need ta fuel more.”

“Yeah.”

The word passes my lips slowly, I know he’s right but that doesn’t mean I’m necessarily going to listen. Yet I sit back down slowly and stare at the full cube of energon the spy pulls from his subspace and sets down on the table before me. That’s when I realize the half cube that I had left sitting there was gone.

“If yer wonderin’ Sides finished yer half cube so it wouldn’t go to waste.”

“Figures.”

My reply is dry as I snort and pick up the cube that Jazz set before me. The black and white barks out a laugh and playfully swats me on the arm. I try not to frown by hiding behind the cube as I take a long swig. I feel my tank roll a little before it settles quickly, apparently my systems are more starved then I thought. The fuel makes me feel drowsy but I don’t have time to slip back into recharge. I’ve got enough to do today as it is. Jazz keeps me company while I finish off my cube slowly, filling the space between us with idle chatter with no expectation for me to join in on the conversation. I make an attempt at least, though it could be considered half sparked, and the black and white doesn’t seem to mind in the least. He seems to be in genuine good spirits today, which is nice to see. Every once and a while I can tell he’s forcing the smiles and the laughter. Kinda get to know the signs when you hide your own feelings behind a mask. Though I’m pretty sure he hides more slag than what any one of us realizes. I set the empty cube down and push myself to my peds once again and Jazz makes no move to stop me this time. The spy stands as well and pats me on the shoulder in that knowledgeable and comforting way.

“Remember what I said about tha’ downtime, Sunny.”

I offer a weak smile and nod to Jazz as I watch him wander off with a light wave before I leave the commissary. I allow my processor to wander some as I make my way to Ironhide’s quarters after poking my head into the rec room to make sure he’s not there. I could just com him for his location but he tends to keep to himself still. I think part of that is due to his limited mobility and the rest is that he’s afraid of what other’s think. Though he’ll never admit to being afraid. All in all Ironhide is far more sensitive than what most mechs give him credit for. He’s more than just thick plating and a walking arsenal. He’s gruff and cantankerous but he’s got a good spark. A pretty gooey spark too if you know how to get past that thick outer shell. Sides and I knew Ironhide well before the war started. He was a family friend and he got us out of a few scraps in our younger years. When our creators were killed in an accident when we were mechlings Ironhide took us in under a wardship till we reached our final adult upgrades.

“Hey Sunstreaker.”

Shaken from my thoughts I whipped around to see Cliffjumper standing in the hallway a few meters from Ironhide’s door with a large drying cloth draped around his shoulders. He must have been fresh from the public wash racks. I hadn’t realized I had wandered through almost half the barracks already.

“If you’re looking for Ironhide he’s in the Arena.”

“Come again?”

Did I just hear Cliff right? Did he just say that Ironhide is in the Arena? That would be a first since he was released from medbay two months ago. I must have seemed clueless or something because the red minibot laughed and gave a nodded gesture down the hallway.

“You know the Arena where Hide likes to kick our afts. He must be having a good day. I think it’s the first time I’ve seen him there in you know… a while.”

“What makes you think I’m looking for Ironhide?” I feel my lips turn down in a frown as a turn to face Cliff fully, arms crossed about my chestplates.

“Who else would you be looking for? Besides we all know that you’ve known Hide since before the war and that you and Sideswipe to tend to check up on him from time to time. Before you jump to conclusions, I think it’s awesome that you and Sides do that. ”

I can’t help but smile and chuckle some. Cliffjumper is exactly right. As much as he and I butt helms over the stupidest slag we do have an odd friendship wrought out of usually annoying the frag out of one another. When we’re not beating the slag out of one another that is. I know that Cliff will always have my back when it matters most.

“Thanks.”

“Word of the wise, Sunny, keep a weary optic on Hide he seems to be in one of those moods we all know and love so well. Great to see that his spirits are up but at the same time that could mean trouble. Good luck.”

I snicker a little at the red minibot’s words as he offers a smirk and half wave before he heads down the hall. I pivot on my peds and head off in the direction of the Arena. It’s not really much of an Arena really, over glorified training room really. Has some decent training protocols but they’re never as good as old hand to hand combat. I keep suggesting to Hide that he should give the tacticians a task at creating a better AI program. Or slag just let Teletraan do it but Ironhide likes to keep his training programs separate from the Ark’s major systems. I enter the large oval room and it appears empty. I notice that the observation deck is dark yet there is no sign of Ironhide. Wait is that laughter I hear?

“You’re form is terrible old mech.”

“Who ya callin’ old ya rusted bucket of bolts?”

“Easy kid when I was your age… well lookit what the cyber cat dragged in. Isn’t that one of yours?”

The voices float across the Arena, one I’m familiar with, the other not quite as much, as the pair of old mechs makes their way out of the training room wash racks. The weathered teal mech I know is Kup and that he’s a grizzled old veteran that has seen more war than anyone else here, or so he likes to remind us. Stories of by gone days told in strange orders and different every time they're told. Many think he’s just a doddering old relic who refuses to retire, but I bet there’s a lot of truth in those stories if you can weed through the muddle wastes. Do I want to hear them all the time, pit no, but that doesn’t mean I don’t respect them in some fashion. The old mech’s no fool and he wouldn’t have lived this long if he was. There is a twinkle in his optics that speaks of both knowledge and mischief, heavy on the mischief I bet.

“Depends on his mood and how much trouble he’s gotten himself into, isn’t that right mechlet.”

My optics dim a little when I look at Ironhide, not out of pity but out of a dull aching sadness. I know in time the weapons master will heal yet it doesn’t make it any easier. Walking with a cane just seems so out of place. Ironhide’s once smooth, yet heavy gate was marred by a heavy limp caused but damage to his right leg and pelvic girdle that has yet to be repaired properly. Healing welds cover his frame and just like Prowl more that half his armor plating is either missing or stripped bare of paint where it has been replaced. I can’t help but smile a little, even in this stage of recovery Ironhide is still massive and in some ways even more intimidating than if he were whole. The pair stop in front of me and Ironhide gives me the strangest look.

“Who me?”

Primus I sound intelligent. -stupid aft- I chide myself for not responding to Hide ‘promptly’ enough and I find myself in a tight, heavy armed headlock. I feel the red mech shift his weight just enough around my neck to distribute the pressure of his hold a bit more evenly as he in turn uses me as a crutch.

_Black hands push against the thick red and steel gray arm plating that refuses to budge as optics widen and glow a pale near white hue of surprise. No amount of squirming is going to make Hide loosen his iron grip._

I could feel Sideswipe’s questioning presence over our bond and I realized I let my surprise and irritation frustration slip through. I pulsed back a somewhat intermittent calm response.

::Hide’s in a good mood today...I’m in a headlock::

::That’s fantastic!::

My twin’s response was a bit more exuberant than I expected and blind sided me and I flinched. A moment later I felt a sheepish apologetic pulse from Sideswipe. I half vented a sigh as I responded to my twin with a feeling of disgruntled forgiveness before I blocked part of the bond, not fully mind you but enough to not let too much more of my emotions slip through.

“You doin’ okay there mechlet?”

I can hear the undertone of concern in Ironhide’s baritone as he give me a light shake and I grunt. I hear both veterans chuckle and I vent another sigh. Am I okay? Yes I’m okay, slagged off at myself but definitely okay. At the same time I can agree with my twin’s enthusiasm.

“Hide...you’re...crushing my...vocalizer...”

“Whoops.”

“Now don’t go offlining him, I’m sure he has his uses.”

Kup’s tone is teasing and Hide gives a bark of laughter as he loosens up his grip about my neck a fraction. That didn’t mean he eased up on using me as a crutch. I shifted the best I could to relieve the kink in my spinal strut as Ironhide and Kup finished up what ever conversation they had started initially on the way out of the wash rack. After what felt like an eternity, which was probably just a few very long minutes, Kup left the Arena. To my surprise Ironhide released his hold and actually helped me straighten up even when he didn’t have to.

“Let me have a look at ya.”

“I’m fine…”

I tried to protest as Ironhide looked my neck over making sure he didn’t cause any undue damage. Heavy lines crinkled the corner of his optics once he was sure I was fine and he slapped me on the shoulder. I couldn’t help but smile back. I watched as he sighs when he picks up the cane once again.

“Here let me help.”

I don’t wait for a response as I drape one of Ironhide’s arms about my shoulders and slide an arm about his waist much like Sideswipe had done for me the previous night. I also grab his cane before he can protest too much more.

“Aw now you don’t need ta be doin’ tha’.”

“Sure I do,” I smile as we start to make our way out of the Arena. “When are you going to let me do your detail work?”

“Just itching to do a repaint aren’t ya.”

“I’d make you feel better and I want to do it. It’d be the least I could so for you.”

“Yer a good mech, Sunny.”

I smile as Ironhide chuckles and shakes his helm as we make our way back to Hide’s quarters. We discuss detail work and when he might allow a repaint. I address his concerns with the repair work that still needs to be done. I think I had to reassure him three or four times that it didn’t matter if he still needed repair work done. I’d take care of all the touch ups. I kept the weapons mech company most of the evening, I had Sideswipe grab us our evening rations and the three of us chatted until late in the evening. As Hide wound down Sides and I excused ourselves to that the red mech could get a sound recharge.

“That was nice.”

“It really was, we haven’t done that in some time Sides.”

“I know.” I could hear the smile in his voice as he stretched. “I think I’m gonna call it a night. You coming?”

“In a bit I’m gonna go visit with Prowl a little.”

“Alright, I’ll leave a light on for you.” Sideswipe gave me a cheeky smile and I swatted him playfully on the shoulder. “Just don’t stay up all night okay, you do need recharge.”

“Have a good recharge you goof.”

I shake my head and smile before I turn and head down the hall towards the medbay. Offering a light wave to Sideswipe before we part ways and I allow myself to be lost in thought on my way to the destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well missed the deadline for the weekly challenge. But at least I have a new chapter to share!


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh!” First Aid’s visor brightened when we nearly collided. I couldn’t help but offer a small, if not tired smile to the medic. “Come to see Prowl? I’m surprised I didn’t see you earlier.”

“Yeah, been kind of an unusual day but I wanted to visit before I hit the berth for a few hours.”

“Early shift?”

“Yeah, sucks slag but it is what it is but you know how it goes.”

“Primus yes,” First Aid laughs and I can’t help but smile a bit more as he shakes his helm. “You try working with Ratchet when he’s suppose to be off duty.”

“Good luck.”

I pat First Aid on the shoulder in understanding as I pass by into Prowl’s private room. The soft hums and beeps of machinery greet me like an old friend as I settle into my chair and reach out for the tactician's hand. I’m sure that Aid will poke his helm in before leaves the medbay, he knows that I’ll just show myself out when I’m done.

“Hey Prowl, sorry I didn’t make it to see you earlier, been kinda one of those days. I can just imagine the look on your face if you were awake right now and I’m sure I’d get an audio full about how I need to take better care of myself. Well just so you know Jazz has taken care of that for you, he caught me off guard today after an impromptu stasis nap in the commissary. Probably not one of my crowning achievements I know.”

_Golden shoulders roll in a shrug and a mildly embarrassed smile flitted across his face plates._

“But I’m sure you’ll be happy to know that Ironhide is doing better. The best I’ve seen him since his release from medbay actually. I even have the minor compression dents to prove it. It gives me hope you know, seeing him in a better mood and not holed up in his quarters. It gives me hope that it’s your turn with everyone else on the mend. I know that Ratchet’s been working, much to First Aid’s dismay and delight, trying to figure out how to fix what is still wrong.”

_That ebony black hand gently squeezes Prowl’s paintless one before turning his hand over and cupping the tactician’s hand between both of his. A thumb brushes idely, comfortingly over those bare metal digits._

“I know you’ll pull through no matter how long it takes. You’re strong and we believe in you, all of us, -I believe in you.- Doesn’t mean it still doesn’t suck slag, I worry a lot, so does Jazz. I think we could start a club, him and I, about how much we fret over every little procedure you end up going through…”

I laugh a little and shake my helm as I seem to babble on. Primus I must sound like Bluestreak, but I still keep talking. I fill the emptiness of the room with chatter, a one sided conversation as I talk a bit more in depth about my day and some of the rumors I’ve picked up on. Though I do admit to Prowl that Jazz has probably filled him in on the best of them, the mech just soaks up the gossip. If you want to know what is going on, or you don’t want to know what’s going on for that matter, talk to Jazz or better yet Smokescreen. Smokes knows a lot of the ins and outs of the Ark and its surrounding city state than most would care to imagine. Probably a good thing though for some of it, the rest not so much. Time passes too quickly as I check my chronometer and I vent a sigh. I seem to be doing that a lot lately, sighing.

“I’m sorry Prowl but I have to go, I have an early shift. To be honest I’d rather stay here but you know duty calls. I’ll be back to visit as soon as my shift is over.”

Prowl’s hand is reluctantly laid back down on the medical berth, black fingers part slowly from those raw digits. A dark hand reaches out, fingertips brush with feather weight gentleness across the Prowl’s cheekplates. Optics dim as the golden mech pushes himself to his peds and retreats from the room.

I make my way back to my room, I’m so exhausted and emotionally drained that anyone who might have seen me in the halls would think I’m overcharged. About half way back I’m not entirely sure I will make it but I force myself to anyway. I entered to find Sideswipe and my shared quarters dark, not that it matters as I navigate to my berth before the world goes black.

=====

When the door opened a figure stirred lightly in Sideswipe’s berth that was not the red lambo, he was still blissfully recharging. Visor remained dark but that didn’t mean that the figure wasn’t aware of Sunstreaker’s presence as the golden mech entered, made his way through the living area and into the berth room. The loud clatter of the frontliner hitting the berth jolted Sideswipe from his recharge and caused his companion to bolt up with him.

“Lights!” Sideswipe called out as he started to roll off the berth, only to pause to see his twin face down and half on his berth. “Sunny!”

“Oh frag what just happened? This isn’t a common occurrence is it?”

Sideswipe rubbed his face with a groan before he slid off the berth. “No Jazz, this is what happens when he’s tired and emotionally wrung out.”

“Whoa that’s pretty serious, should he be pulled from duty? I mean I just had a conversation with him today about takin' it easy.” Jazz shifted and swung his legs over the side of the berth as he watched Sideswipe.

“I don’t know if that would be a good idea just yet,” Sideswipe replied as he eased Sunstreaker onto his berth and rolled his twin onto his back. “Let me talk to him.”

Jazz watched with mild fascination as Sideswipe hopped up on Sunstreaker’s berth and slid back, shifting so he could pillow his twin’s helm in his lap. The spy could not help but smile as he looked upon his lover and his twin. He almost felt like he was prying on an intimate family moment between the them, almost. He knew the twins were close, closer than what most of the others believed, save maybe Ironhide and now he could actually confirm it. He watched as Sideswipe rubbed Sunstreaker’s audio final slats.

“What are ya doin’?”

The spy places his hands behind him and leaned back a little, settling in comfortably since he did not know how long it would be till they settled back down into recharge. Not that he cared, he was quite content to just watch the twins interaction at the moment. Was he concerned for Sunstreaker, most definitely, but he also trusted Sideswipe judgement when it came to what his brother may or may not need. On the other hand if things started to get too out of hand or too unstable he would make sure that the golden lambo was removed from duty for his own health and everyone’s safety.

“Waking him enough to get a response,” Sideswipe did not even look at Jazz as spoke, nearly his sole focus was on his twin as he continued to rub his audio fins gently with his thumbs waiting for Sunstreaker to respond.

“What good will tha’ do?” Jazz cocked his helm and could not help but smile some when Sideswipe looked up at him.

“It will make sure he wakes up for his alarm,” Sideswipe’s attention was drawn back to his twin when he felt the golden lambo’s helm shift a little, optics barely lighting before going dark. “There we go.”

“What happens if you didn’t do this Sides?” Jazz was quite curious about what would happen if Sunstreaker missed his alarm.

“He’d more than likely recharge through the entire day and possibly part of the next.”

“That doesn’t sound like it would be a bad thing.”

“Trust me it is,” Sideswipe replied as he shifted lightly, pulling away from his twin only for Sunstreaker to roll onto his side and curl an arm around one of the red lambo’s legs. “I really don’t want to see him any more upset than he has been already.”

“Need a hand?” Jazz asked as he lofted an optic ridge behind his visor.

“Nah,” Sideswipe grinned and motioned for Jazz to come over. “You might as well join me here, I doubt I’ll be able to slip off the berth as it is.”

“Won’t tha’ be a little awkward in the mornin’?” That was not what Jazz was expecting.

“Don’t you have to be up super early tomorrow anyway?”

“Yeah mech but…”

“Trust me if you’re going to be up and gone before him it’s not going to matter. Sunny’s won’t have even realized you were here to begin with.” Sideswipe explained with a lopsided grin as he extracted himself from Sunstreaker’s hold long enough so he could lay down.

Jazz just shook his helm in amazement as he slid off Sideswipe’s berth as Sunstreaker rolled over in his recharge and cuddled up close to his twin. His processor flittered with the pros and cons of this situation since he really did not want to leave just yet before finally giving in and crawling on to the golden lambo’s berth. He felt Sideswipe’s arm slide around him comfortingly as he settled in with his head on the red mech’s shoulder.

“This is nice,” Sideswipe almost seemed to sigh and Jazz chuckled a little. “Lights off.”

As Jazz and Sideswipe settled into recharge the spy could feel the red lambo’s systems settle into the soft rhythmic hum of rest. Now he was curious as to just how physically close the twins were. His relationship with Sideswipe was new, so new in fact that no one else knew about it just yet. The two of them had discussed keep it on the down low till Prowl was on the upswing of his recovery anyway if that were possible. He wondered if he should be concerned that he could potentially be getting into the middle of their relationship. But that would have to wait till later as Jazz drifted into recharge thinking, _this isn’t as awkward as I thought it’d be_.

=======

I wake slowly to my alarm with one pit of a processor ache. I sit up with a groan and that’s when I feel Sideswipe next to me. I feel him sit up more than I see it as I rub my face plates with my hands, then a comforting hand rub across my back plates. This shift is going to suck slag.

“You think you can down a cube this morning?”

I half grunt noncommittally at mention of fuel makes my tank a little queasy and I know that I am going to need to take a couple of days to just rest and recharge. Frag I hate when Jazz is right. I know that Sideswipe has wanted me to take time off as well, I think he has a few days off coming up here maybe I can hold out till then so we can spend some time together.

“I’ll be right back.”

I hear Sideswipe slide off my berth and head out into the communal area of our room only to return a few moments later with two cubes. He hands one to me and I look at it a bit skeptically. It’s much paler than the one in my twin’s hand.

“What’s this?” My voice crackles some and I cough a little to readjust my vocalizer.

“It’s a mixed cube, its potency is between low and mid grade. Thought you’d like something a little easier on the tank since I know how you can be when you literally drop offline onto your berth.”

“Thanks.”

I take a sip of the cube and wait before downing anymore to make sure that I won’t purge. Ugh I hate mornings, especially ones like this one. Lack of recharge, I’m drained and have to be out on slagging patrol. I guess one blissful bonus is that there will be no minibots out with me. But I pity the fragger who’s on patrol with me this morning. I truly hope that this patrol goes off without a hitch or I have a con to beat the slag out of.

“Sunny…”

I hear the apprehension in my twin’s voice as I look at him with dim optics and he sits down next to me. He stares at the cube in his hands for a few moments before looking at me again. I just wait patiently as I sip at my cube.

“You need a break, I think you should take some time off…”

“I know.”

I interject when he pauses and the look on Sideswipe’s face is priceless. I can’t help but smile and even manage a half strangled chuckle.

“Wait what...you know?”

“Yeah I was gonna ask you when you’re next couple of days off were and see if I could get the time off. You know have some family time or something.” _Golden shoulders roll in a half shrug._ “When I thought I would pass out before I got back to our quarters I realized I should take a few days. That and Jazz sorta harassed me about taking some time off. I’m sure you know that I fell into recharge in the commissary yesterday.”

“Yeah I probably should have tried to wake you up, but I know you’re not recharging well so I just left you be. Not like anyone else was gonna bother you. I was gonna check to see if you were awake after my shift was done, if not I would have woke you then.”

I feel Sideswipe wrap an arm around my shoulder to give me a one armed hug and I rest my helm there as I work on finishing up my morning ration. I feel foolish and weak but at the same time take comfort from my twin as he kisses the top of my helm. He’s been the one stable force in my life, especially right now. He pulses strength, love, understanding and hope over our shared bond which I respond back to weakly. I feel lost and I know a lot of it is due to the lack of recharge and emotional strain, doesn’t mean I don’t feel any less a fool. I set the empty cube on the table next to the berth and I remain just a little while longer leaning against my twin before pulling away a bit reluctantly.

“I gotta go, I’ll see you later Sides.”

“I’ll see you for our evening rations and I’ll find out about taking a few days off and let you know tonight. I think it will be good for you.”

I nod as I push myself to my peds and head out of our quarters to find out who I’m patrolling with. I groan when I recognize Bluestreak’s silver doorwings and I know it’s going to be a long morning. Primus I swear I’ll try not to kill him.

 

When Bluestreak and I arrive back at the Ark I can say with certainty that I am proud of myself that the chatterbox of a Praxian came back in one piece. I actually marvel at that accomplishment while in the wash racks, the hot solvent rinsing away the muck and grime of this organic dirt ball we reside on. Don’t get me wrong I actually don’t mind Bluestreak but the constant chatter is easier to handle some days that it is others. Today it was a bit grueling with my processor ache and overall state of being. I tried not to snap too much and I think he got the point when we stumbled upon an inexperienced Decepticon patrol and sent them packing with fewer limbs than they started with. I debated about bringing home a trophy but a lot of the others tend to get upset when I do that. Bluestreak being one of them, so I was kind enough to spare him the disgust today. Too bad that seeker wing would have looked nice hanging in our quarters, not as nice as one the vertical stabilizers I took from Skywarp’s alt mode. Or Starscream’s front landing gear and thruster cones. Had to be interesting to see ol Screamer try to walk before he was repaired. I chuckle softly, without much mirth, as I finish up in the wash racks and head to the medbay.

When I enter the medbay I was a bit concerned at first since it seemed deserted till Swoop came out of one of the storage rooms by Ratchet’s office, which consequently was dark. The dinobot seemed happy to see me as he made his way over to where I was standing.

“You Sunstreaker no visit earlier, you okay? Me Swoop give you Sunstreaker checkup? You Sunstreaker look tired.”

I can’t help but smile a little to see how far the dinobots have come over these past few years. I think we were all surprised, yet not so surprised when Swoop started showing interest in being a medic. Not a bad idea either concerning how Grimlock and his crew throw themselves into battle.I know Sideswipe and I do a lot of crazy slag but the dinobots usually have us beat hands down.

“I’m okay Swoop, thanks for asking, I’m just worn out and I had patrol duty this morning so I couldn’t visit earlier.

“You Sunstreaker here to see him Prowl?” I was about to answer when Swoop continued. “No visit him Prowl right now. Him Prowl in surgery with him Ratchet and him First Aid. Him Ratchet have new idea to fix him Prowl’s battle processor.”

I feel my spark constrict at the mention of Prowl undergoing the scalpel yet again. It’s not that I don’t trust Ratchet or First Aid for that matter but he’s undergone so many surgeries. I must have looked pretty shaken or something since I saw Swoop frown before he took hold of my elbow gently and tugged till I walked over to one of the empty medical berths to sit down.

“You no look so good. Would you Sunstreaker like to stay till him Prowl can see visitors? You rest here and me Swoop will wake you Sunstreaker when him Prowl can have visitors.”

I vent out a shaky sigh and nod to Swoop as I sit down. I try to keep too much of my concern from bleeding across the bond but I know I can’t keep it all contained as I feel Sideswipe’s questioning warmth. I let him know I’m okay and that Prowl’s in surgery...again, even as I focus my attention on Swoop.

“I’d like that thanks.”

Swoop smiles and nods before he makes sure I’m comfortable. Once he’s satisfied that I don’t need anything after about the fourth time of politely telling him no I’m good, he heads back to his original task. What ever that may be since I can’t see him too well from my position on the berth. I lay down and slip into a light recharge.

“You Sunstreaker wake up.”

I hear the words spoken softly by Swoop as I feel him shake my shoulder and I half start out of recharge. I look at the dinobot medic with bleary optics as I sit up. Swoop holds his hands before him in a non threatening fashion.

“Him Prowl surgery done. You Sunstreaker can visit now. Him Ratchet can answer you Sunstreaker’s questions.”

“Thanks Swoop.”

“You welcome.”

Swoop then leaves me be and I slide of the berth. I head for Prowl’s room and I peek inside to see Ratchet looking at a medical pad and checking monitors. He must've seen me since he motions me inside. I enter quietly and settle in my chair, it’s shoved farther back from the berth than I like but it’s understandable. I’ll move it later once I know I won’t be in Ratchet’s way. I speak with our CMO for several minutes quietly before Ratchet leaves, he gives my shoulder a comforting squeeze on the way by and leaves me to my time with Prowl. After the door closes I move the chair closer before I reach out and take hold of the tactician’s hand.

“Hey Prowl, sounds like Ratchet and First Aid have repaired another section of your battle computer. Sounds like they both believe that it’s the next stage of surgery you have needed for a while now. I have to admit I was concerned when I entered Medbay to find out from Swoop you were undergoing surgery again. Usually I keep up on these things better. I’m just glad to see that you’ve weathered another round.”

I talk to Prowl like I always do and ignore the extra lines that run into his frame, most of the new ones ran into his helm but not all of them. Again I don’t claim to understand what half if even a quarter of this machinery does but if it helps Prowl get better that’s all that matters.

::You going to come join me for evening rations or are you going to stay with Prowl?::

I feel the words slip through the bond and I smile a little. I never mentioned to Sideswipe that Prowl was out of surgery but I didn’t have to tell him. He knew from the changes in my emotional state through the bond. I push a wave of relief and contentment through the bond.

::I’ll be there in a few.::

_Prowl’s gunmetal gray hand is lifted to the golden warriors lip plates and is kissed gently before it is laid back to rest upon the berth._

“I’m going to go share my evening ration with Sideswipe but I’ll be back later I promise.”

I stand up reluctantly and make my way out of Prowl’s room and to the commissary where Sideswipe greets me with a bright smile and a warm cube. I smile back as I sit down at the table with my twin and Bluestreak who is chattering away. It’s not long before Jazz drops by and asks about Prowl before he leaves to check on the tactician himself. I can’t help but feel relief that Prowl might just have a much better fighting chance now that Ratchet is helping First Aid out. Our CMO’s vast knowledge of the Praxian’s systems from all the years of treating him during the war really is a blessing. I sometimes wonder how many other things we take for granted because we’re used to seeing or having them all this time. It’s nice to spend some time with Sideswipe and Bluestreak and I can’t help but smile brightly when I notice Ironhide enter the commissary. I wave the red mech over to our table, even as Sideswipe jumps up to find another chair and grab Hide a cube. It wasn’t long before others joined our table, Wheeljack, Kup, Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper, even Jazz again. Which made me check my chronometer and I bid my crowded table a good recharge. I selfishly wanted to spend a bit more time with Prowl before I settled in for the night.

I entered Medbay and offered Swoop a nod as I passed by his station, I took about three steps before I froze when some form of machinery started to wail and I looked around trying to locate the sound. The slamming sound of a door being forced open drew my attention to Ratchet’s office as he half ran, half limped at full speed towards Prowl’s room. First Aid was hot on his heals. Wait...Prowl’s room… My spark felt heavy in its chamber and I bolted for tactician’s room.

“Swoop grab Sunny he can’t be allowed in!”

I heard Ratchet shouting but I didn’t understand what he was saying till I felt strong arms wrap around my waist before I could reach Prowl’s room. I squirmed and wiggled trying to pull myself from the dinobot’s grip even as I heard the door lock.

“Me Swoop got you Sunstreaker. It will be okay him Ratchet and him First Aid will fix him Prowl! Trust him Ratchet and him First Aid.”

“NOOO! Let me GO!”

I heard the my wailing scream but it sounded distant as I struggled to free myself from Swoop’s grasp. The whole medbay appears to be in a haze save Prowl’s door and the hands around my waist. All I know that I want into that room even just to sit out of the way, I throw my helm back and I hear Swoop groan as his grip loosens. I shake him off but only manage a few steps before I find myself knocked off my peds. That is when my world goes from hazy to red and I lunge at Swoop. I know what I’m doing is wrong. I can hear myself shouting, I don’t even know if I’m coherent anymore as I beg for Swoop to let me into the room. I continue to struggle, trying to get the upper hand but my lack of recharge and erratic fueling habits are no match for the larger dinobot, no matter that he is the smallest of his comrades. When I hear the door unlock and start to open I change my tactics as I lunge for the door only to feel a sharp prick in my side, a main energon line punctured with something thin, something cold is injected and the world goes pitch black.


	4. Chapter 4

Sideswipe laughed as he gave up his spot on the couch to Smokescreen, giving him the controller at the same time. He gestured to the mech on the couch, who was none other that Bluestreak. “Good luck beating him.”

“Wanna bet on it?” Smokescreen chuckled.

“No thanks, I Iike what meager credits I still have” Sideswipe made his way to the table behind the couch where Jazz, Ironhide, and Bumblebee sat. He sipped at a cube of midgrade and enjoying the company of friends before he pitched forward, one hand pressed to his chestplate above his spark.

“Sides?”

“Sideswipe?”

Bluestreak paused the game as both he and Smokescreen dropped their controllers and turned their focus towards what was going on behind the couch. They were not the only ones to turn their attention to the small grouping of friends.

Sideswipe blatantly ignored the mechs that were calling his name as he pushed himself to his peds. He rubbed at his chestplate as if to ease some unseen discomfort. He half murmured something about Sunstreaker as he bolted from the rec room.

Jazz started to get up and Ironhide placed a hand on the spy’s arm to get his attention. The weapons master shook his head, his lips turned down giving him a pensive, thoughtful look.

“Let him go,” Ironhide said gently. “He’s not gonna respond to ya right now. If somethin’s up with his twin, he’s gonna be focused on that.”

Jazz sighed as he sat back down and opened a private com that was met with a busy signal. _If you need me Sides don’t hesitate to call me._

“Should we be concerned?” Jazz asked as he turned his visored gaze to the elder mech, his question drew everyone's attention to Ironhide. What he really wanted to know is how much -he- should be concerned given the unknown factors of this situation. He’d have to sit down and have a chat with Ironhide in private concerning the twins here soon. Maybe he did not know what he was getting into after all when he started his relationship with red lambo. “I mean tha’ didn’t seem like a good reaction ta me.”

“I wouldn’t jump the gun just yet,” the red mech replied after mulling over the spy’s question for several long moments. “We both know that Sunstreaker’s been a bit, how should I put this, distraught lately so he might have just freaked out over nothin’ knowin’ him. That mechlet needs to simmer down a notch or two before he gives himself a spark-attack.”

=======

“He needs to be removed from medbay!”

“No him not, ow, me Swoop just fine,” the dinobot pointed roughly in First Aid’s direction since he could not see the protectobot with Ratchet trying to do repairs. Repairs that consequently would be easier if Swoop stopped moving around. “Him Ratchet just needs to stop poking me Swoop’s faceplates.”

“Ratchet is TRYING to FIX your faceplate Swoop!” the young medic snapped back vehemently.

“Me Swoop need no fixing,” Swoop responded calmly, “this just scratch…”

“Just a scratch, Swoop, Sunny broke your nose and split your left cheekplate how is this just a scratch?”

Swoop rolled his shoulders in a shrug, “Me have much worse injuries from fellow dinobots. Me Swoop self repair strong, me no need you Ratchet repairs. You Ratchet busy enough with fixing him Prowl.”

“Well guess what, I’m going to do these repairs, so you better just sit still for five minutes,” Ratchet groused back. “Not that I don’t appreciate your enthusiasm but I’d feel better if you’d just let me do this.”

“Okay.” There was almost a dejected note in Swoop’s voice when he responded to Ratchet and stilled.

“Poor him Sunstreaker...” Swoop half muttered aloud more to himself than the two other medics present.

“Poor…” First Aid repeated before his vocalizer pitched up an octave or two. “Poor Sunstreaker? I think not! Once he’s awake he needs to go.”

“No him doesn’t,” the amount of patience in the dinobot medic’s voice would seem astounding if First Aid was even paying attention. “Him Sunstreaker just upset, him no mean to hurt me Swoop. Him Sunstreaker under lots of stress…”

“Stress HA!”

“Swoop’s right you know,” Ratchet interjected before First Aid went off again as he turned the welder off and looked at the fresh repairs with a scrutinizing gaze, once satisfied he turned to face his protégé. “Sunstreaker has been under a lot of stress lately with everything that has been going on…”

“No, -we’ve- been under a lot of stress,” First Aid interjected before Ratchet could finish his statement as he gestured towards Prowl’s room. “All he’s done is visit, not like he’s the one performing surgeries! It certainly doesn’t give him the right to ATTACK Swoop for no apparent reason!”

Any response that Swoop or even Ratchet would have replied with was interrupted by the sound of the medbay doors sliding open and heavy ped falls as Sideswipe slid into view. His slightly frantic look and EM field caught everyone a bit off guard.

“Where’s Sunstreaker?!”

“Him Sunstreaker okay.”

Swoop was the first to break the silence of the room as all three stared at red lambo. The dinobot slid off the medical berth and Sideswipe caught sight of the fresh welds on the medic in training’s faceplates. “Him Sunstreaker just recharging. Me Swoop can take you to him”

“What happened?” Sideswipe’s focus was on Swoop as he rubbed idely at his chestplate. “Please, I want to make sure he’s alright myself.”

“Sunstreaker attacked Swoop,” First Aid snapped, “what does it look like?”

“I dunno could have been done by anyone,” Sideswipe responded as he looked over his shoulder at First Aid. He then turned to follow Swoop to see his twin.

“Done by anyone,” First Aid muttered before he half shouted “He’s the only other one here besides us and Prowl!”

“So what no one leaves the medbay seriously Aid, it’s well known that the dinobots brawl a lot.” Sideswipe replied dryly before he half ignored the young medic.

“Well it wasn’t done outside the medbay,” the snarky response followed the red lambo across the medbay. “It was done HERE by YOUR twin.”

“Him First Aid really stressed,” Swoop spoke in a soft, hushed tone to Sideswipe as they reached Sunstreaker’s berth. “Me Swoop no think him recharge well either, though him Sunstreaker much worse. You Sideswipe him Sunstreaker’s brother, you know about how him feel about him Prowl? Him very worried, him Sunstreaker didn’t mean to hurt me Swoop.”

“I know,” Sideswipe replied as he reached out and placed a hand upon Sunstreaker’s helm, thumb idly rubbing the smooth ebony surface as he looked down at his twin. “This has been a lot harder on him then what he will ever admit. Is Prowl okay?”

“Him Prowl will be okay, me Swoop not know details, but him will be okay.”

“Good, I’m sure Sunny will be glad to hear that once he’s online,” Sideswipe smiled weakly, he was worried for his twin. “But for what it’s worth I’m sorry that Sunny busted up your faceplates.”

Swoop waved a hand in the air as if to shoo away Sideswipe’s apology on behalf of his twin. “Me Swoop no worry about what him Sunstreaker did, me know him not in him right processor right now. Just like him First Aid not in him right processor.”

The sound of Ratchet and First Aid arguing drifted across medbay and caught both Sideswipe and Swoop’s attention as the voices grew louder. The dinobot vented a heavy sigh as he looked to the red lambo and gestured to the bickering medics. Sideswipe dropped his helm into one ebony black hand as his other still rested on the helm of his twin.

“Oh for the love of Primus…”

“Let’s go help stop him First Aid before him break.” Swoop looked at Sideswipe with a half smirked grin, that looked dangerously mischievous with the dinobot’s facial injuries, and the red lambo could not help but smirk himself.

“Why won’t any of you listen to me!” First Aid half shrilled in frustration.

“Because you are making this situation out to be much worse than what it is First Aid,” came the exasperated response.

“No I’m NOT!” The young medic snapped back as he gestured at Swoop as the dinobot and the red lambo twin joined the two red and white medics. “There’s all the proof you need!”

“Me Swoop just fine, him First Aid no have to worry,” Swoop interjected before First Aid could go off on another circular tirade.

“No -I- do have to worry,” the visored medic turned to Swoop, “There is not telling if he’ll do something this errantly stupid and harmful again. There is no need to risk anyone else getting injured.”

“Now wait a second here,” Sideswipe spoke up with a frown. “Are you saying that you just -assume- that Sunny is going to attack someone again? Have you even thought about taking the time to find out -why- he might have done it?”

“I’m not willing to take that risk. We all know Sunstreaker is a volatile mech anyway, look at what he has done to Cliffjumper ALONE,” First Aid replied testily.

“Cliff ain’t no chosen of Primus either,” Sideswipe retorted drily.

“What him Cliffjumper have to do with what happened?” Swoop commented on the current example of First Aid’s. “Him Sunstreaker and him Cliffjumper fight all the time, much like dinobots do. Him Sunstreaker and him Cliffjumper good friends.”

“They have an odd way of showing it.”

“Him Sunstreaker and him Cliffjumper like dinobots, show friendship with fists not so much with words.”

“That’s still not an excuse.”

“Aid…”

“No Ratchet! You don’t get it, you obviously can’t see what I am seeing and he HAS to go!”

Sideswipe rubbed the bridge of his nose with one hand as he placed the other on Swoop’s shoulder. He could feel the dinobot’s EM field bristle in frustration and anger.

 

I feel myself slowly crawling out of the inky darkness of whatever was injected into my lines. I think I hear voices, several voices at that. I can’t make out what is being said but it sounds like an argument. Lighting my optics I register First Aid, Ratchet, and Swoop, everything is a little hazy but I swear I’m seeing Sideswipe. I reach out weakly over the bond and find that it most definitely is my twin. I try to sit up and the whole medbay swims and I feel like I’m going to purge. I sit there a few moments trying to get my bearings while trying not to let whatever is still in my system to drag me back offline. Once I’m certain I won’t purge I slide slowly off the berth and creep along the wall for support as I head for Prowl’s private room. I pay no attention to what is going on in the middle of the medbay. I have one thing on my processor, get to Prowl before I pass out. I -have- to know that he’s alright.

“Almost there.”

I whisper the words as I nearly trip over my own peds and I manage not to fall into a heap in the middle of doorway. I feel myself faltering but I push on, slipping into the room without notice, at least I think I made it without being noticed. The soft beeping of machines greets me as the door slides closed behind me and I nearly burst into tears on the spot. I see that Prowl is still alive with no signs of frame decay, though he has been rolled onto his side, and I’m comforted by the sound of the medical equipment. I half stumbled to the berth, everything is going to be alright now, I settle in as darkness claims me once again.

 

Sideswipe’s features remained impassive even as he responded to Sunstreaker over their bond and the red lambo took a couple of steps to his left blocking what little view First Aid -might- have to Prowl’s medical suite. As far as the red frontliner was concerned his twin had every right to stay with Prowl no matter what the medic thought. How he managed not to grimace as Sunstreaker’s presence shifts from exuberant relief to nothing he’s not sure.

“No him Sunstreaker stays.”

The finality of Swoop’s tone actually caused First Aid to pause as his visored gaze swung in the direction of the dinobot along with everyone else's that was that was present. The pterodactyl had his arms crossed about his chestplate as a frown was etched into his youthful features. Sideswipe slid a half a step to his left despite remaining within arms reach of the ruffled dinobot, the red lambo did not feel unsafe, he just wanted to have a better vantage if he had to grab Swoop if he lunged for the smaller form of First Aid.

“No he doesn’t,” First Aid retorted after finding his voice once again. “He’s a liability. You found that out first hand Ratchet even patched you up.”

“Him Ratchet no need to patch me Swoop up,” the dinobot’s voice was dry and flat. “Though me thank him Ratchet for what him did, when him didn’t have to. But him Sunstreaker not problem, him will stay, this not you medbay this him Ratchet’s medbay. Swoop believes him Ratchet doesn’t agree with you First Aid.”

First Aid whirled on Ratchet, visor glowing brightly in shock and frustration, the fact that Ratchet might side with Swoop boggled his processor. “He can’t be serious!”

“Aid I do think you’re overreacting,” Ratchet sighed, he looked very old and wore down at the moment. “While I don’t agree with what Sunstreaker did I truly don’t believe that he intended to hurt Swoop...”

“You’re covering for him aren’t you,” First Aid hissed pointing an accusatory finger at Ratchet. “You always cover for them.”

“What?” the confusion was evident in Ratchet’s voice. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“ENOUGH!”

The barked snarl from Swoop caused First Aid to jump and both Ratchet and Sideswipe to cringe. The dinobot’s optics narrowed as he took a step forward pointing at First Aid. Smartly the medic took a step back. “YOU First Aid will listen, you First Aid have no right to tell him Sunstreaker him half to leave. Him Sunstreaker always do all that you First Aid or you Ratchet ask him to do. Him help take care of him Prowl even at expense of him own health. Him Sunstreaker lack fuel, good recharge, him exhausted and him upset. Him thought him Prowl was DYING. Why you think him Sunstreaker does all those things?” Swoop continued on before anyone especially First Aid could answer. “Him Sunstreaker LOVE him Prowl.”

The medbay went silent save for the faint sound of beeping machinery that came from Prowl’s room despite the closed door and the venting of air from Swoop’s heated systems. The silence was nearly overwhelming for those vague few moments before First Aid scoffed.

“Sunsteaker doesn’t love anyone save himself.”

“What did you say?”

The usually bright if not jovial voice of Sideswipe fell away in that one sentence, replaced by a cold, almost harsh hard tone. First Aid turned his gaze to the red lambo to find the frontliner’s warm features to be void of mirth. The medic would almost swear that Sideswipe was a different mech if he did not know him. He looked uncannily like his twin Sunstreaker at the moment. Swoop stood there stock still staring at Sideswipe as if he had never seen the red twin before.

“You might want to…” Ratchet started only to be interrupted by First Aid and he dropped his helm into his hand.

“You heard me, Sunstreaker doesn’t love any…”

First Aid did not even manage to finish his train of thought before Sideswipe’s lip plates pulled back in a soundless snarl and he half lunged forward, one ebony fist leading the way as it connected heavily with the red and white medic’s face mask and visor with a sickening crack of broken metal and joints. The sound of connecting metal broke Swoop out of his shock and he lept forward to grab Sideswipe before he could swing another heavy punch. Swoop struggled to keep Sideswipe at bay even as First Aid hit the medbay floor, shock rooting him in place as he could see Ratchet move to intercept Sideswipe as well through his cracked visor.

“How DARE you,” Sideswipe spat vehemently in First Aid’s direction, “Swoop, Ratchet let me go.”  
“As much as I’d like to see you hand my assistant his aft right now, I do -need- him Sideswipe,” Ratchet grunted as the red frontliner still struggled and he cast a glance at First Aid. “Though I think he might think twice before saying something that fragging stupid again.”

First Aid groaned as he sat up, glaring at Sideswipe though his cracked visor before he turned his attention towards Ratchet and his shoulders slumped. He was not going to win this argument that was certain, but maybe just maybe he could see how he might be wrong about what was going on. Sideswipe’s attack was definitely not something that he saw coming. “I think not.”

Sideswipe did not respond as he half shrugged, was half allowed to shrug Swoop and Ratchet’s hold from his frame with a snort. “He better not. Or I’ll do more than break a visor and a face mask, got it.”

Once Swoop was certain he did not have to worry about another assault on yet another medic he helped First Aid to his peds. “Me Swoop think you First Aid need to apologize to him Sideswipe.”

“I need to…” First Aid mulled over what Swoop was saying as he allowed the dinobot to pull him to his peds. “What?!”

“You First Aid…”

“Sunstreaker can stay,” First Aid interrupted, that was about as close to an apology that he was going to give at the moment. That is when the medic noticed even though his cracked visor that Sunstreaker was gone from the medical berth he had been placed on. “Where’s your twin?”

“How should I know.”

“You have a bond,” First Aid stated drily.

“And your point being what exactly,” Sideswipe retorted in an equally flat and dry tone. “He’s in a medically induced state of unconsciousness that makes him harder to locate, besides like I’d tell you where he is.”

Swoop slid closer to Ratchet as he watched First Aid and Sideswipe glare at each other. Leaning in closer to the elder mech he stated softly. “This not good is it?”  
“No, no it’s not”

First Aid shoved his way past Sideswipe and the other two medics, ignoring that his faceplates stung behind his mask. “He couldn’t have wandered far. Better find him before he gets himself into trouble.”

“Aid let me take a look at you first,” Ratchet said gently as he followed after his assistant. “Just make sure Sideswipe didn’t do any lasting damage.”

Swoop could feel Sideswipe’s EM field bristle and he reached out and gave the red lambo’s shoulder a squeeze to draw his attention to the dinobot. Swoop shook his head softly and Sideswipe worked to reign in his emotions before the pair followed after Ratchet and First Aid.

“After we find Sunstreaker,” First Aid quipped back not bothering to see if the other were following him, he knew they would be.


	5. Chapter 5

Searching for Sunstreaker would not take very long, though First Aid did make an effort to check the two empty private suites before heading to Prowl’s. The two rooms were before Prowl’s after all and if he was still as drugged as what Sideswipe was making it sound the yellow lambo might have made it into the wrong suite before passing out. Highly unlikely but it was still a possibility, when the door opened to Prowl’s suite First Aid stopped short causing Ratchet to nearly collide into him.

“What the frag,” Sideswipe mumbled softly as he stopped short as to not run into the pair of red and white medics. First Aid entered the room, Ratchet quick on his heels. The elder medic actually grabbed the younger mech’s arm halting his progression into the room. 

There curled up against Prowl’s back amidst all of the wires and fluid lines lay Sunstreaker. His dark helm tucked against the back of Prowl’s shoulders, mindfully careful, even in a state of drug induced recharge, of the tactician’s sensitive door wings. One arm curled protectively around the black and white’s waist. The sight that laid before the small group would cause Sideswipe to smile some despite the current situation and arguments that have been had. The red lambo noticed that Swoop was smiling as well. For the first time since this whole mess started this would be the most relaxed that Sideswipe has seen his twin in recharge.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Sideswipe stated in a quiet tone as First Aid seemed bent on reaching the medical berth.

“He can’t stay on the berth,” First Aid replied as he looked back at Sideswipe. “He might pull out one of Prowl’s medical lines.”

“If you wake him up he probably will,” Sideswipe replied as he watched is twin and noted how Sunstreaker’s arm curled tighter, even more protectively around Prowl’s waist in his recharge.

“Sideswipe is right,” Ratchet stated, “let him be, he’s not harming anything while he’s there. If he managed to climb onto Prowl’s berth without jarring or unplugging anything while fighting off anesthetic then he’ll be fine right where he is till he onlines on his own.”

First Aid said nothing but gave a curt nod to Ratchet before he turned and stalked out of the room. The trio of mechs watched him go even as Ratchet vented a heavy sigh and followed after him. Sideswipe on the other hand entered the room and sat down in the chair that Sunstreaker usually occupied while Swoop checked Prowl’s monitors and fluids to make sure nothing truly was amiss.

“Me Swoop going to go do other duties, you Sideswipe okay?” The dinobot asked softly as he placed a hand on the red lambo’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna sit here for a little bit in case Sunny wakes up,” Sideswipe replied with a half smile.

“Okay you Sideswipe need anything call me Swoop.”

“I will, thanks.”

 

His internal com chimed with a message and Sideswipe started out of recharge and looked around in confusion. He was in Prowl’s medical suite but when did he fall into recharge? Rubbing his optics he turned his focus to the com only to notice he had two missed messages. Had he really been that out of it? What time was it?

“Slag!”

He half groaned the word when he registered the time and he checked his messages, both of which are from Jazz.

_If you need me Sides don’t hesitate to call me._

_Hey Sides just checking in to see if everythin’ is okay with you and Sunny. Have to admit I’ve been a bit worried since you ah ran off like that. We’ll have to try and reschedule our plans fer tonight. Thinking of you._

“I’m fragged,” Sideswipe rubbed his face before he shoved himself to his peds.

“Why are you fragged?” I hear the words flow slowly from my lip plates as I sluggishly register where I am and realize that my twin is not actually on the berth that I’m in. I’ll worry about that later as I shift slowly and carefully to try and find my twin without jostling Prowl or pulling out any of the wiring that keeping him online and sedated.

“I was suppose to meet up with someone a while ago and apparently passed out in your favorite chair and recharged through the com.”

“You should probably go apologize then,” I say groggily as I half glance at my twin over my shoulder to see him staring at me looking gobsmacked. “I know how much it upsets you when you do that.”

“You do realize you’re cuddling Prowl on his med berth right?”

“The thought had crossed my processor yes,” I roll my shoulders in an easy shrug.

When my processor isn’t so hazy I might actually react differently to this situation but right now I just don’t care. I’m comfortable and I know that Prowl is safe, all is right with the world at the moment. I shift and get comfortable again. What ever they gave me is -still- dragging my systems back into recharge. Must be some heavy duty stuff or they gave me a lot of it. Either way at the moment I don’t care, I sigh contently. I feel a hand rub one of my audio fins and I hum softly but say nothing.

“I’ll see you later Sunny, just stay out of trouble.”

With that the comforting touch of my brother leaves and I hear his ped falls grow silent as he leaves the room. I can’t help but wonder for a brief moment what has him so bent out of shape that he missed. If I remember later I’ll have to ask him.

======

Jazz’s visor brightened when he heard the solid knock on his door over the music that was playing. At first he assumed he had been hearing things since his night had turned out to be a bust after what had happened with Sideswipe running out of the rec room. He had stayed for a while longer but when he had not heard from the red twin after an hour he excused himself to return to his quarters. No need for the others to see him all glum.

“It’s open.” The black and white mech was halfway to a sitting position on the couch when he caught sight of who was standing in the doorway. “Sideswipe?”

“Mind if I come in?”

The soft almost meek sounding words that fell from Sideswipe’s lip plates made Jazz’s spark clench with worry as he sat up fully and turned the music down. “Yeah mech, come in, what’s wrong?”

“I’m so sorry Jazz,” Sideswipe started as he made his way over to the couch. “I didn’t mean to screw everything up tonight. I...I...”

“It’s okay,” Jazz said gently as he stood up, taking in Sideswipe’s posture and dim glassy optics. “Really it’s okay.”

A half choked sob fell from Sideswipe’s lip as he covered his faceplates with his hands. He was a mess and he knew it, the stress was affecting him more than what he ever wanted to believe. The red lambo felt his knees grow weak and he felt the sensation of collapsing yet he never hit the floor.

“Whoa, Sides!”

Sideswipe felt strong arms half catch him, half support him despite the fact that Jazz was quite a bit shorter than the frontliner. He could not help but throw his arms about the saboteur's frame as he buried his face into the crook of his neck and sobbed.

“Easy Sides, it’s okay I got ya,” Jazz murmured gently as he gently nudged the red lambo towards the couch. The saboteur figured it would be much more comfortable than collapsing to the floor. “Ever’thin’s gonna be alright.”

Jazz did not know how long he sat on the couch gently rocking the distraught red mech as he rubbed his backplates and murmured comfortingly in the others audio. This was well out of his scope what he or Sideswipe had planned for the evening. He would not complain, but he was concerned. It was not like the red twin to be so easily upset over something so trivial. Though the black and white was sure there was a lot more going on besides Sideswipe forgetting about their plans. Prowl recovery was taking a toll on a lot of mechs under Optimus’ command whether they wanted to admit it or not, Sunstreaker was no exception to the rule either. He had to wonder how much strain the twins were actually under.

“Is it?” Sideswipe’s voice sounded so very tiny and was laced with static as he slowly let go of Jazz only shift so that he could lay down on the couch, half curled up in a ball with his helm resting on one of Jazz’s thighs as he curled one arm around the black and white’s leg. “I don’t know if it will if Prowl doesn’t start getting better soon.”

“What’s goin’ on Sides?” Jazz stroked his lover’s helm comfortingly, “how can I help.”

“Sunny got into a fight with Swoop in the medbay when some alarm went off in Prowl’s medical suit,” Sideswipe just started talking, unburdening his processor of the stress he was under to probably one of the few mechs that understood him. “Busted his faceplates up pretty good. Was drugged and is now staying recharging with Prowl on the medical berth.”

“Well it could have been worse Sides,” Jazz smiled down at the frontliner who seemed to be staring off into space.

“It got worse,” the red mech replied meekly, “I punched First Aid in the faceplates when he insulted Sunny after an argument between Swoop and Aid. I probably made everything worse”

Jazz was silent for a few moments, lost in thought and he heard Sideswipe’s vents hitch. “Did Aid deserve being socked in the faceplates?”

“What?”

“Did Aid deserve to be socked in the faceplates?” Jazz repeated the question, in the same even tone.

“Yes.” The reply was small but it was still vehement.

“Then I don’ think ya have anything to worry about sweet spark,” Jazz replied as he smiled down at Sideswipe.

“You don’t?” The red twin seemed confused as he shifted a little so he could look up at Jazz without relinquishing his hold on the saboteur's leg.

“I don’, sometimes Aid for as smart as that young mech makes some foolish decisions,” Jazz smile brightened as he looked down at the dim optics and fluid stained faceplates of Sideswipe. “I’m sure tha’ he’ll come round. I’m bettin’ he’s just as exhausted as Sunny is.”

“Probably,” Sideswipe replied before he shifted again, to look away from Jazz’s smiling features. “I’m sorry I screwed up our evening. I’m such a glitch.”

Jazz tweaked one of Sideswipe’s helm horns playfully to bring the other’s attention back to him. “It’s okay, really, yer brother bein’ safe is more important than our little get together, we’ll just have to reschedule.”

“You’re just as important,” the words were spoken with true honesty. “I want you to know that.”

Jazz felt his spark flutter some as Sideswipe’s words as he leaned down and kissed Sideswipe softly. Maybe he did not have to worry quite as much about the twins personal relationship as he thought, but that still was yet to be sorted out. Now was not the time for that. “Why don’t we try to salvage a bit of the evenin’?”

“Okay.”

Jazz shifted pulling gently out of Sideswipe’s grip so he could get up, causing the red twin to whine a little. “I’m commin’ back.”

The black and white turned on the large tv and flipped through a binder of dvds before selecting one and popping it into the player carefully before he disappeared around the couch and was gone a few minutes only to return with two cubes of energon and a bowl full of soft crisp treats. Nudging the table over with one ped so it was closer to the couch he sat the bowl down before he sat down himself. Sideswipe sat up slowly and Jazz passed him a cube. They enjoyed their cubes in comfortable silence before they both laid down on the couch. Sideswipe took the opportunity to pull Jazz close and the black and white grabbed the bowl off the table as he turned down the lights and started the movie. The pair would share the energon crisps before falling into recharge somewhere just past the middle of the movie. Both exhausted from their own emotional stresses, but comforted by one another presence


	6. Chapter 6

As days passed into weeks and the prospects of Prowl making a recovery grew more and more hopeful every day and I can say I was beyond thankful for this. Tensions began to ebb away between the Sideswipe, First Aid, and myself at a trickling pace but at least we all made an attempt. For better or worse Aid still will not admit that he had been wrong in his accusations about me, accusations that I still know nothing about. I know it’s pretty bad when my own twin won’t tell me, not only will he not tell me but he gets angry if I mention it, so I just don’t ask anymore. Aid hasn’t apologized to anyone but Ratchet for his ill behavior from what I have been told. It’s all a bit confusing to me since I don’t know what in the slag went down but I don’t really dwell on it either. I have to admit that First Aid is a stubborn one, nearly as stubborn as Sideswipe and I. I can respect that in all honesty, even if it has been a little awkward since the day one of Prowl’s monitors died. I felt like such an aft when I found out that is what had caused the alarms to go off in Prowl’s suite. When I tried to apologize to Swoop he pretty much laughed it off, First Aid not so much when I had asked him what happened to him. I’ve half taken up residence to recharge in medbay now on Ratchet’s insistence and First Aid’s dismay. Ratchet’s excuse was that I actually recharge instead of being a pain in the aft, so here I am. I believe that this is week six now if I remember right. Prowl still hasn’t onlined yet, even after all this time but apparently there has been a lot more processor activity since his last set of surgeries. I will be so fragging happy when Ratch and Aid don’t have to perform anymore. I know that they still have a lot of concerns. 

The twitch of a door wing draws my attention to Prowl, it’s barely a flutter but I have come to recognize that subtle movement to mean that he’s dreaming and I can’t help but smile some. Ratchet mentioned something about easing back on Prowl’s sedatives, I think he’s hoping that Prowl will surprise us by coming back online. That and it also has something to do with his processor, again, I don’t understand but I know that Ratchet and First Aid do so that is all that matters. I set my large datapad and stylus aside and push myself to my peds.

“What are you dreaming about today Prowl? I hope that it’s a good dream.”

_A black hand reaches out to gently stroke the softly twitching doorwing as the golden form settles on the edge of the medical berth._

“Primus knows you deserve to have good dreams with all the slag you’ve been going through.”

I smile more as feel that soft flutter comes to a rest under my hand. There’s a small part of me that hopes that Prowl will remember some of the good dreams when he onlines. I fear the day that the nightmares will come, I’m sure it will be inevitable. First Aid doesn’t believe me when I mentioned that to him but I think that Ratchet does. I bet Ratchet has them, though I doubt he’d admit it unless overcharged. I know for a fact that Ironhide has them, not as bad now though but the still crop up. Hide called Sides and I a few times when they were so bad he couldn’t recharge. The couple of other times we just happened to fall into recharge there after spending more than half the night up talking, sharing highgrade, or playing old board games Sides and I loved as young mechlets. All of us still love to play most of them actually. 

“How’s he doing?” 

Ratchet’s gruff yet kind toned voice breaks through my thoughts and I shift so that I can see the red and white mech. He held a medical pad in one hand and had a couple of medical sensor cords draped around his neck which caused me to chuckle. This of course caused Ratchet to give me his customary indignant look minus the optics roll.

“What?”

“You look like one of those doctors from the human shows that Bluestreak and Swoop have become fascinated with. Grey’s Anatomy or something like that.”

_One golden shoulder rolls in a half shrug while one one dark hand still idly rubs across one of the Praxian’s doorwing with feather weight gentleness._

“As for how Prowl’s doing he seems to be dreaming again.”

Ratchet chuckled and actually smiled some at my commentary. “Twitching doorwings?”

“A little, nothing more than a bit of fluttering.”

“That is still improvement in my files,” Ratchet replied before he waved a hand for Sunstreaker to move off the medical berth. “I need to run some tests so out you go Sunny. I’ll com you when I’m done shouldn’t be more than a couple hours. Go spend time with your friends.”

“You’ll let me know if anything is wrong right?”

“Of course now scat.” 

Ratchet made that shooing motion at me again and I sighed as I got up off the berth and retrieved my datapad. I know he’s only looking out for my best interests as well as Prowl’s and every other mech on the Ark but still doesn’t mean I have to like being booted out. 

_The tall golden form pauses in the doorway and half turns_

“Hey Ratch?”

“Hmm?” Ratchet doesn’t even bother to look away from the monitor he’s reading as I speak.

“Think I could do Prowl’s repaint sometime soon? I’d like for him to look nice when he comes back online, you know with all he’s been through and all that slag.”

Man I hope I don’t sound either too hopeful or too desperate as I ask Ratchet. I just really want to be able to do this now that I’ve managed to take care of over half of Ironhide’s armor. Ratchet and Brawn have had their repaints handled by other members of the crew though I did offer, even to Brawn. Though I think most of the others thought I blew a gasket or something for making that offer. Just because I don’t like to patrol with minibots doesn’t mean that I hate them. Can they be annoying yes, but that doesn’t mean I hate them either. Those that survived the shuttle crash they need the extra support, slag most of them were drug back from the brink of offlining.

“We’ll see Sunny.”

“Okay.”

_The tall golden lambo left Prowl’s suite, a slight frown marring his handsome features._

 

“Hey Sunny!” Sideswipe threw his arm around his twin’s shoulder with a bright grin. “Coming to hang out with us for a bit?”

“For a while, Ratch is running some test so he booted me out.”

I try not to frown as explain why I’m in the rec room as Sideswipe steers me towards a table that Jazz, Bluestreak, Smokescreen and Ironhide were sharing. Cards and ener-chips cover the table and I sigh softly. 

“Gambling again?”

“Who me?” It’s amazing how innocent Sideswipe can sound when he really wants to be.

“Yes you.” I was about to say more when Jazz piped in.

“Don’ worry mech we’re just playin’ for sweet ener-chips, ‘parrently Kup has a knack to make energon treats an’ the big bot is allowin’ us to gamble with ‘em instead. We can deal ya in if ya like Sunny.”

“I’ll pass Jazz, but thanks.”

I sit down at the table and Sideswipe tweaks one of my fins before he skips out of arm's reach with a laugh before he disappears out of the rec room. My twin returns a few moments later with a small platter full of energon cubes and hands them off to everyone at the table including myself. 

“Sunny wouldn’t have his head in the game today, too much on his processor,” Sideswipe stated as he sat back down and leaned the platter against his chair. He checked his hand and tossed a pair of ener-chips into the pot. “Figured we all could use a bit of fuel.”

I heard the way he stressed the word ‘fuel’ and I knew he meant it more for my sake then everyone else at the table with the exception of Ironhide, but I’m sure he most likely meant me. Not that I mind much but it was a nice gesture that he grabbed a cube for everyone instead of just doting on me. I busy myself with the datapad, opening a new file and I sketch lightly with the stylus I have on hand. I really need to find a better one because I don’t like this one’s pressure sensitivity, but it will do for now. I listen to the idle chatter at the table and let my processor wander a bit. I rough out several sketches till I have one I like enough to start defining when I get a com ping that tells me a message was left.

“I’m done running tests.”

The message was short and to the point, so very Ratchet and I half smile. I take a look at the sketch I have three quarters of the way fleshed out and I save it to finish later before powering the datapad down and storing the stylus. 

“Good news?” 

I look up at the sound of Ironhide’s voice and note that everyone at the table is looking at me now almost expectantly. I try not to show my mild annoyance and slight discomfort at being the center of everyone’s attention all of a sudden. I would have preferred to half sneak out unnoticed with a light goodbye or something. But at the same time I don’t really want to brush others off too much since I have magically become the central source of Prowl’s condition outside the medbay. I know it’s because I’m there all the time but doesn’t mean that I enjoy it. Believe it or not I don’t like being the bearer of bad news when it comes up. Even with all the forward progress there are still some bad days. Nothing too major thank Primus.

_Golden shoulders roll in a soft shrug._

“I don’t know, just got a message from Ratch saying Prowl’s tests are done.” I explain as I push myself to my peds. “He’ll fill me in when I get back to medbay if there’s been any change I’m sure.”

“Let us know if anything changes with Prowl ‘kay?” 

There was a bright sense of hope in Jazz’s tone as the others nodded in agreement. This has been a long road for everyone and even if Prowl wasn’t on the top of everyone’s favorite list doesn’t mean that he wasn’t cared for. I offer a nod before offering parting pleasantries and excuse myself from the rec room. I’m sure Sideswipe is frowning at the half full cube I left behind, yet I know it won’t go to waste. I return to medbay and stop by Ratchet’s office to see if there have been any complications before I head back to Prowl’s suite when I’m told that there has been no change. What is that human saying ‘no news is good news?’ I think that’s the one. I’ll just go with that. I settle back into my chair and boot the datapad back up, I sift through sketches till I find the one I was working on before Ratchet booted me out. I smile at the half finished image on the screen before I start working on it once again.


	7. Chapter 7

There is a strange clattering sound that rouses me from recharge, I find Prowl’s suite as well as the rest of medbay to be dark. I have no clue when I fell into recharge, the datapad is sitting on the floor next to my leg must be since there is something leaning there. Must have fallen off my lap at some point. I try to focus through the haze of recharge at the peculiar noise.  After several long moments the noise quiets and the room fall silent save the sound of the medical monitors. I lean back for a few moments shuttering my optics I know that I should probably crawl onto the berth and recharge, yet I drift back off in the chair.

Prowl shifted in his recharge, there was still enough sedatives in his system and his frame was still too taxed from his injuries to rouse to a full online status but he was lucid enough in his present state that he could dream.  The more his systems healed the closer he slowly crept to onlining. Prowl would be unsure of how much time has passed even now since his processor was still in a more or less ‘sleep mode’. Processor activities that allowed for him to dream also allowed for much darker visions. Unknowing of his movements Prowl’s brow furrowed deeply as he shifted to his side, curling in upon himself. Intakes hitched as he began to twitch involuntarily before an agonized wail left his vocalizer and that is when all pit broke loose in his suite.

I’m not certain what woke me first, Prowl’s agonizing cry or the sound of monitors shrieking as the black and white started to thrash in his recharge, disconnecting cables and lines. I was on my peds in an instant, I don’t even know how or when I turned the lights on in the room as I slid onto the berth.

“Prowl, it’s alright,” I spoke gently, if not a bit frantically to the flailing form as I kept him from rolling off the berth. “Shhh Prowl, it’s okay, you’re safe.”

I stroke one of his doorwings while I continue to talk to him hoping to Primus that I can get him to calm down. I can hear peds pounding across the medbay and the clatter of armor that sounds vaguely like someone avoiding hitting the door before it opens. I don’t even look at the medics that rush into the room as Prowl’s optics lit in pale white slits as the offline form grabbed hold of my free arm in a vice-like grip before winking back out. I only pay half attention as Ratchet appeared at the edge of my optics range with a syringe. I think Prowl was was just starting to calm down some when our CMO found the first exposed line he could use and emptied the contents of the medical syringe into Prowl’s lines. Within moments the Praxian stopped moving and all the strain and tension bled from his frame as he was swept back into a fitful recharge by whatever sedative Ratchet just used. My spark on the other hand still pounded in its chamber like it was trying to erupt out of my chestplates.

“What in the frag just happened?”

First Aid’s somewhat frantic statement cut through my worried haze and I turned my gaze to the younger red and white. I continued to run my hand over one of Prowl’s doorwings in a comforting fashion despite the tranquil state that he was now in. I’ll admit part of it is selfishly for my own sake as well at his.

“Nightmare.”

The word falls curt and flat from my lip plates with a very snarky amount of ‘I told you so’ then it probably should have. But I just don’t care, if that is going to put Aid’s gears in a twist so be it. I have other things that I’m more concerned about at the moment then what might be his wounded pride. Once my spark calmed down I helped Ratchet sort monitor lines.

“You’re joking right?”

First Aid stated equally as dry as he stood off to the side helping Ratchet but making sure cords and lines were still securely attached to monitors and drip bags while I helped reattach what I could with Ratchet’s instructions to Prowl’s prone form. I open my mouth to respond only to have Ratchet interrupt, which is probably a good thing in the end.

“No he’s not,” Ratchet responded without even looking at his protege. “I was hoping we’d be able to avoid some of this unpleasantness but it appears not.” The elder medic sighed, “looks like we’re going to have to increase the amount of sedatives he’s on, I was hoping that we wouldn’t have to.”  Ratchet paused with a frown, “I’m going to have to boot you out Sunny, some of these lines that run to his processor have to be reset.”

My spark skips a pulse I think and I half freeze reattaching the monitor cable that’s in my hands. No no no I don’t want to leave.  “Please let me stay, I won’t get in the way I promise, please. I’ll do everything that you ask me to do.” I know I must sound desperate but I don’t care.

“Ratchet said you have to go, so go,” First Aid stated flatly, not a bit of sympathy from his vocalizer.

I’m sure the look on my face was just as priceless as the one on Ratchet’s. Stunned disbelief. Ratchet’s look soon melted into a stern flat lip plated mask and he said one word directed at First Aid. “Out”

“Wha..” First Aid was not even allowed to finish his statement when Ratchet interrupted.

“Out, now,” Ratchet replied sternly, “call Swoop in and take the rest of the shift off.”

Now it was First Aid’s turn to looked stunned with disbelief. He opened his mouth to say something else but one withering look from Ratchet made him think otherwise. He turned and left Prowl’s suite without another word.

Once First Aid was gone Ratchet turned his attention back to me and started giving me instructions on what to do while he went to grab his medical tools. He stated that the damage that Prowl had received was superficial and that I shouldn’t worry too much. Ha! Like that’s going to happen. I follow Ratchet’s instructions on how to manipulate what is needed on the medical berth so that it’s easier to roll Prowl onto his front and keep him comfortable and I make sure his helm is secure. By the time I was finished I could hear Ratchet and what sounded like Swoop talking and it was growing closer.

“Why him First Aid have to do that?”

“I don’t know Swoop.”

“That not fair to him Sunstreaker, has him First Aid learned nothing since the argument?”

“Apparently not.”

I scoot back on the berth and absentmindedly rub Prowl’s lower backplates as I look down at his prone form. That flat dry tone of Ratchet’s voice greets my audio sensors as the pair of medics enter Prowl’s suite. I have to kind of marvel at how fast Swoop got here but he is a dinobot after all. His size and speed are impressive even if he is the smallest of dinobots. I offer a weak smile to Swoop as he walks over to me and try not to stiffen when he pulls me into a hug. I don’t mind affection, most would be surprised by that since I like to keep pristine finish, but it has to be on certain terms. I’m not one that I would care to just have anyone come up and touch me, that might end up with me planting my fist in their faceplates. But I understand why Swoop is doing this and I force myself to relax and I actually find myself leaning into the dinobot more than I expected myself to.

“Him Prowl is going to be okay, you Sunstreaker see.”

With that being said Swoop let me go and set to work with Ratchet’s instructions. I found myself nodding somewhat dumbly in response to the pterodactyl's words of comfort before I shifted once again to rubbing Prowl’s back plates while they worked. The repairs didn’t even take an hour but it felt like an eternity. Maybe it was because I was in the room watching, maybe it was because it was in the middle of the slagging night, I don’t know but I was glad when they finished.  I was left with instructions from Ratchet if anything ended up being amiss at any time during the night. Again I felt myself nodding and bidding the pair good recharge before I curled up on the berth with Prowl and tried to drop offline for some rest myself.

====

The next morning found the commissary in a bit of an upheaval when First Aid chucked a full energon cube at Blades helm. The sound of the crumpling cube was audible half way across a half full room bustling with activity and Jazz’s optics brightened behind his visor. He was just starting to stand when First Aid stomped out of the room shoving his way past a tired looking Swoop and a confused looking Paddles. The pterodactyl absentmindedly waved a hand in First Aid’s direction explaining to someone what had transpired while Blades cleaned himself off.

“I don’t envy him at all,” Bumblebee commented as he slid into a seat at Jazz’s table with a pair of cubes.

“Which him?”

“Blades,” he minibot replied with a light shrug, “or Swoop take your pick.”

“Well I can understand Blades, ‘cause let’s face it he can be an aft to his gestalt brothers but wha’ does Swoop have ta do with that?” Jazz gestured towards the table that had been occupied with most of the Protectobots. “Thanks fer the cube.”

“From what I gather from half conversations going on over there is that First Aid has been relieved of duty for the next two weeks and Swoop is his replacement till then.”

“Tha’s news to me,” Jazz rubbed his chin. “I’m gonna have ta look into tha’.”

“Apparently it all went down this morning,” Bumblebee explained before he took a drink of his cube, “you’re welcome by the way.”

“Wonder if Ratchet made any other decisions concerning medbay staff besides just Aid,” Jazz sighed before he took a drink of his cube. “This is gonna be a rough patch I bet.”

“Not sure to tell the truth and I wasn’t going to ask,” the yellow spy replied with a shake of his helm and a bright grin. “Not that it’s any of my business even if I do kinda want to pry.”

“Might have to dig around medbay, not sure if Ratch will say too much though,” Jazz mused, “but Sunny might know somethin.”

“You could always just ask Swoop.”

“I could but he might not tell me anythin’ if Ratchet asked him not ta.” Jazz commented as he watched the pair of dinobots, who were soon joined by the others. It was easy to tell that Swoop was not his normal exuberant self. “Tha’ and he looks awful beat.”

“Good point.”

The two spies fell into other conversations as they finished their morning rations before discussing a bit of ‘business’ when Mirage showed up at their table. They had mission planning to take care of which would more than likely happen in Jazz’s office but the basics they could cover in public without any confidentiality issues.

=====

Two days had past since the evening of Prowl’s nightmare and Ratchet started easing up on the Praxian’s sedatives once again. All of Prowl’s monitors were in the clear and all the tests were coming back positively yet why did I feel so anxious. My anxiety must have shown through more than I thought since Ratchet actually taught me how to read a few of Prowl’s monitors yesterday. I also suspect he drugged one of my energon cubes since I still don’t remember falling into recharge last night and I onlined sometime after midday rations. He swears he did nothing of the sort, that I just needed the recharge, my aft. True I needed the recharge, my aft it was because I passed out that hard on my own.

Nearly a week passes and I continue to carry out my normal routine, fulfilling any of my active duties around the Ark, spending as much time as possible with Prowl and I have to admit I’m starting to grow a little concerned. Again Ratchet tells me not to worry but I can’t shove this little niggling feeling in the back of my processor that something's wrong. Checking Prowl’s monitors has become part of my routine, no new activities have been showing, pit no real activity has been showing for that matter. Ratchet has told me to give it a little time since the sedatives have to work back out of Prowl’s system but I don’t know this seems different. I would have thought his processor activities would have been higher but maybe I’m just speculating. I keep getting asked about Prowl and I keep having to give the same answer, no change, I think that Jazz is starting to worry he has started to stop by a bit more frequently. I haven’t seen much of First Aid either, Jazz told me about the incident in the commissary from the other day. I can’t say that I’m not surprised though I didn’t say that to Jazz. Apparently Aid has been removed from duty till Ratchet sees fit for him to return after proper rest and decompression. About fragging time really. I know that is probably caused some tensions between Aid and Swoop, possibly with Hoist as well but honestly it had to be done. I don’t think I’ve heard of Aid ever freaking out concerning any of his patients until now.

“Hey mech.”

A tired sounding voice wiggles its way into my processor and I slowly turn my attention towards Jazz as he enters quietly.It was late, probably pushing close to third shift.  Medbay is dark compared to Prowl’s dimly lit suite. I watch the black and white from my chair as I set my large datapad down. He stops next to Prowl’s berth and gently runs a hand over one of Prowl’s doorwings as the offline form has been rolled back onto his side.

“Hey,” I respond quietly as I stand up, “Take a seat Jazz you look ready to fall over.”

Jazz looked at me with a pale visor before he wandered over and flopped down in the chair, I claimed a seat on the edge of the berth and absentmindedly started to rub one of Prowl’s doorwings myself. I’ve found that there is something comforting in that simple motion. Jazz had related once that Prowl as always enjoyed doorwing massages just as much as any other Praxian though that he is I quote ‘a stubborn aft about it’.

“No change yet Sunny?”

“No,” I shake my head, Jazz looks as weary as I feel, “I want to take it as a good sign but I’m not sure how much longer I can think like that. I think Ratchet is starting to get a little concerned.”

“Ratch is always concerned mech, it’s whether or not he’ll show it,” Jazz replied with a sigh.

“He kinda has,” I reply as I watched Jazz from my spot on the berth. “Believe it or not I’m actually starting to be able to read Ratchet’s subtle expressions and frame language. Not an easy task mind you.”

“No mech it’s not.”

Jazz chuckled, I can’t help but smile, the mech’s laugh has always been infectious though I don’t join in it’s nice to hear. I know that Sideswipe has been a bit concerned about me lately, I leave medbay less and less despite fulfilling my regular duty shifts. I guess it’s become more habit to stay till Ratchet boots me out for one reason or another, or someone drags me out of medbay like my twin. Some I’m sure figure that it has something to do with First Aid, but it’s not. I feel like I’ve come to know Jazz a lot better. He’s always been a good mech, fun to hang out with but he’s a lot more down to earth than what I think some realize. He’s not really as much as a party mech as what others perceive him as either. Does he like to have a good time, frag yes we all do when we can afford it. Does he love to plan parties, for the most part yes but the expectation of having the best parties and throwing them all the time is a little over the top. I have no idea how long we sat up talking all I know is I onlined the first time sometime around mid day curled up on the berth and Jazz was still asleep in my chair before I fell back into recharge. When I onlined a few hours later he was gone.

=====

“Hey Swoop, can I join you?”

There was a rare sight in the commissary as First Aid approached the table that the pterodactyl occupied for his morning ration. It was a quiet morning but it did cause a few helms to turn to see what was going on.

“Of course you First Aid can join me Swoop,” the dinobot replied with a small smile This was unexpected but the young medic had hoped that things would grow easier between himself and First Aid since the ambulance was removed from active duty two weeks prior.

“First of all I want to apologize for treating you so badly these past few weeks,” the red and white medic’s words held a tone of shame. “It really was uncalled for, I realize that now. I talked with Ratchet yesterday and we both agreed that I should still remain on leave for at least another two weeks.”

“You First Aid no need to apologize,” Swoop replied softly. “Me Swoop know you First Aid under a lot of stress and not in frame of processor. But me Swoop appreciate the gesture.”

“That still doesn’t excuse my behavior,” First Aid smiled behind his facemask before it retracted so he could sip at his ration. Showing Swoop a genuine smile. “How has Prowl been? I haven’t heard much news lately.”

“There’s no news to share,” Swoop frowned as he sat his cube down. “Him Ratchet is starting to worry. Him Prowl has shown no new processor activity since him have nightmare. Him Prowl is actually showing less processor activity than before him nightmare.”

“That’s not good,” First Aid sat his cube down and gave Swoop his full attention. “Does Ratchet know why? I mean I’ve heard of conditions like that happening to mechs who have had severe processor trauma but nothing like this.”

“No, him Ratchet doesn’t,” Swoop shook his head. “Him Ratchet says it could be due to him Prowl’s special processor. Him Prowl’s nightmare might have triggered him tactical processor or so him Ratchet thinks. Him Ratchet has never seen something like this happen before. Him Ratchet trying new tests.”

“It may just be a waiting game even if that is the case that his tactical suite has taken over his processing functions. I don’t know if there will be a way to counteract it.” First Aid rubbed his chin as he shook his head. “Keep me updated will you?”

“Sure,” Swoop smiled before he finished off his morning ration. “Me Swoop need to head to medbay. Me Swoop talk to you First Aid later.”

“Okay, talk to you soon,” First Aid replied as he watched Swoop stand and leave the commissary before he too left to seek out his gestalt brothers and fill them in.

=====

I left medbay for a while of my own volition, I’m sure my twin would be shocked by this. Ratchet wanted to try running a few new tests, we had discussed his thoughts concerning Prowl’s low processor activities. I can tell he’s concerned and I think he’s just trying to keep me in the loop, that and Swoop has part of the morning off.  I seem to be getting quite a few odd looks that had me wondering. I stop to pick up a few things from my quarters and notice the place is a complete disaster. Sideswipe doesn’t always do well on his own. Instead of heading outside for a bit I pick up our shared quarters before heading for the wash racks. When I returned to medbay a few hours later I saw Swoop speaking with a few mechs. I didn’t think much of it as I offered a nod in greeting and headed for Prowl’s suite. I poked my head in to find Ratchet just finishing up whichever tests he was running and he waved me inside. He explains a new monitor to me before he leaves the room to compile the results of the tests.

To my surprise later that evening a few mechs came to visit Prowl, no one stayed long but I was asked questions when I would check Prowl’s monitors. I didn’t really think much of it that night. Sideswipe stopped by the next morning and asked me how I was doing, he seemed hesitant to speak with me and I had noticed he was keeping a tight reign on his side of our bond. When I asked him what was wrong he sort of laughed it off but he stayed in medbay with me till he had to go on duty which is something that he’s never done before now.

Over the next two days mechs filter in and out of Prowl’s suite, some mechs even surprise me such as Mirage and Cliffjumper sometimes they come in groups and sometimes they come alone, I never know who I’ll see if I leave and come back. I have no idea what is going on and why so many are coming to visit just out of the blue like this. No one is really saying much of anything beyond ‘feeling the need to visit.’ Ratchet is just as stumped as I am and this is not helping my stress and anxiety. It’s like everybody seems to know something that I don’t and I don’t like it.

 

The next morning Ironhide stopped into medbay. He’s looking better, most of his grey plating has been repainted his rich red courtesy of Sunstreaker’s persistence. Sideswipe had went to the elder mech in concern the previous night out of concern for his twin. If Sideswipe was concerned all of a sudden he knew that something major had to be up.   

“Hey Ratchet, Sunstreaker here?”

The red and white mech turns to the sound of an old familiar voice and offered a half smile. He looked exhausted and the weapon’s master frowned.

“He’s in his customary spot in Prowl’s private suite,” the CMO replied as he set the datapad down and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“You doin’ alright?” the red mech asked as he cocked his head. “You look like yer pretty run down here Ratch. Maybe ya should take a break.”

“I’ve been trying to put these pit spawn rumors to rest before they get even more out of hand then what they are. Primus Hide I think the only one who hasn’t been in on these rumors directly is Sunstreaker,” Ratchet sighed as he looked at his old friend. “I’ve been trying to keep him from hearing them myself, he’s reaching his breaking point and I’m not sure what I can even do for him at the moment.”

“I’ve heard somethin’ floatin’ around concernin’ Prowl’s condition but I haven’t paid much attention to it since hasn’t been told to anyone directly to my knowledge.” Ironhide replied as he rested his cane in front of him and folded his hands over the top. “Pit if anyone would have know somethin’ about Prowl’s condition goin’ south it would have been him first I’m sure.”

“I talked to Swoop about it the other day and First Aid about it yesterday. The only theory that we came up with is something was misconstrued from a conversation the two of them had in the commissary a few days ago. You know how it is the rumors are harder to smother now that they’ve started,” the red and white medic frowned.

“I’ll see what I can do to help put out those fires, Jazz would be good at that if he were on base, don’ think he’s due back till tomorrow,” Ironhide patted Ratchet on the shoulder. “We’ll get this all sorted out, right now I have a high strung mech to go check on.”

 

I was trying hard to focus on the drawing I had sitting in front of me but that was kind of a hard task with Bluestreak visiting Prowl. I was at about my wits end but I really didn’t want to take it out on the poor sniper. The Praxian was sensitive enough without me turning into a monster, yet all I really wanted was for him to leave. Yeah I know I could leave but I’m tired of seeing all the strange looks, all the conversations that stop when I show up, and the whispering starts. Something is going on and I don’t know what it is and everyone seems to be tight lipped about it. Even Bluestreak and if there is anyone who is going to spill what is going on it’s usually Blue. When Bluestreak fall silent I look up at the sniper since he’s been chattering on since he arrived to find his attention drawn to the door.

_The black helm turns slowly to the doorway and optics grow wide._

“Bluestreak would ya mind leavin’? I need ta talk to Sunny.”

“Um sure,” Bluestreak seems a bit unsure but he puts on a smile anyway as he stands up. “I’ll see you later Prowl, you too Sunny.”

I’m not expecting to see Ironhide’s large frame taking up the majority of the doorway, I feel my optics grow a little glassy. The weapon’s master stepped aside so that Bluestreak could exit and he shut the door behind him. I set my datapad aside as I scrub a hand across my eyes.

“Hey mechlet.”

The warmth of Ironhide’s voice washes over me as he crosses Prowl’s suite and I lose it. I feel just like Ironhide says a mechlet as I burst into tears and I bury my faceplates in my hands. I feel like a fool for doing this but I just can’t stop. I feel Ironhide’s large hand run across my shoulder plating in that comforting creator way and I find myself sobbing even harder.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay, Sunshine.”

I hear the creaking of old joints and shifting armor platelets despite all of Ironhide’s repairs, as that comforting hand pulls away from my shoulders as the red mech kneels down. I feel large hands take hold of mine and I sort of resist a fraction of a moment as he pulls my hands from my coolant stained face. The corner of Ironhide’s optics crinkle as he smiles at me in that Sire like way he has always done since Sideswipe and I were little.

“I just don’t know anymore.”

My voice sounds meek and tiny as I try to rub away the tears with the palm of one hand, very unsuccessfully mind you, because they just won’t stop. I hear Hide chuckle in that Creator’s way where everything is going to be alright as he pulls me into a hug. I feel myself go limp as I start to sob once again and a large hand rubs my backplates.

“Come, ‘ere.” I squirm a little as I feel Ironhide shift while he pulls me off the chair before I’m chastised gently. “Stop yer squirmin’ Prowl needs ya to be strong. Yer the voice he hears the most, better that he hears you when you’re happy then when yer sad. We don’ need him to be upset because yer upset now do we?”

“No.”

The word comes out as a whimpered whisper and I feel the weapon’s master straighten and I’m lifted higher. Primus I must look like an overgrown mechlet with my faceplates mashed into Ironhide’s chestplates and my legs wrapped around his middle like an upset sparkling who has just broke their favorite toy. I don’t even look up as I hear the door to Prowl’s suite open and I’m carried out of his room and into a suite adjacent to it. The red mech apparently doesn’t care as he lumbers from one room to the next at an easy if not limped pace. Again I don’t even look up, I don’t want to know who’s might be in the medbay that sees me like this.

 

Three mechs watch Ironhide leave Prowl’s suite carrying a distraught Sunstreaker. The fourth mech that enters only sees Hide’s backplates and Sunstreaker’s or what he assumes is golden lambo’s legs disappear into a private suite and the door closing behind them.

“Did I just see what I think I just saw?” Wheeljack’s helm fins flashed brightly in surprise.

“Well if ya just saw Ironhide cart Sunstreaker into a private suite, then yes ya saw the the right thing,” Jazz stated with a half grin as he walks over to the trio.

“Do I even _want_ to know?” Wheeljack’s helm fins flashed even brighter if that were even possible with his statement.

“It’s not what you think, Jack,” Ratchet spoke up before Wheeljack could say anything else. “Hide’s been a surrogate Creator to the twins since they were first stage upgrade mechlings.”

“Oh...then what _is_  going on?” Wheeljack’s helm fins flashed a pale shade of pink with mild embarrassment.

“Him Sunstreaker had breakdown,” Swoop stated knowingly. “Him Sunstreaker has been very stressed because of him Prowl recovery. Him Sunstreaker needed this.”

“I wouldn’t go ‘round sayin’ anythin’ about this Jackie,” Jazz added in when he noted Wheeljack’s slightly skeptical look. “Sunny’s had a rough time with all this and I really don’t want to have to throw him in the brig for poundin’ the slag outta someone for runnin’ their vocalizer. That wouldn’t do him or Prowl any good.”

Wheeljack held his hands up in surrender, “Trust me my lipplates are sealed.”

 

I feel Ironhide sit down because I feel my legs fold against the soft surface of the medical berth and I slump against his chestplates.  Despite the old mech shifting around some to settled on the berth I don’t move. Though I’m sure that Hide can feel me shaking, I hate being this upset. Makes me feel foolish, Sideswipe always likes to say that I’m the sensitive twin. Most don’t believe that but he’s fragging right, I just don’t like to show it. I think I’d rather have both my arms ripped off by a ‘con then show it. I feel Hide’s arms wrap around me in a tight comforting hug and my intakes hitch. Primus I’m such a sparkling.

“Just let it out Sunny,” Ironhide spoke gently, “You’ll feel better when yer done.”

Frag I hate it when he’s right and in situations like this Ironhide is almost always right as I begin to sob all over again. I feel myself being rocked gently as Ironhide speaks in soft tones about how it’s going to be alright and that I shouldn’t worry about Prowl. How the black and white is a strong mech and that he’ll pull through. That it’s okay for me to cry blah blah blah and I cry even harder. Frag my stupid emotions.

====

Among the soft hum and quiet beeping monitors a pair of doorwings shift, lowering slightly as two monitors blip to life with activity. Optics light as near white strips before they are lost to the darkness of the room once again.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Once Ironhide and Sunstreaker had disappeared into an empty suite to the left of Prowl’s the conversation between the four mechs left in medbay turned back to the reason Wheeljack was in there in the first place. Jazz waited patiently for the scientist to collect up a couple of items with Swoop and Ratchet’s help before he left the medbay half muttering to himself and shaking his helm.  Swoop left Ratchet and Jazz be to take care of his daily duties, leaving sabateour and the CMO alone. The younger medic knew it was not his place to pry in on the conversation that Jazz and Ratchet were about to have, not that he would have anyway. The dinobot understood very well confidentialities of the medbay regardless if a patient was under his watchful care it did not mean that he was privy to every conversation that was to be had.

“I have a feeling you want to talk to me don’t you,” Ratchet looked at the black and white standing across the way from him.

“Yeah I do,” Jazz replied with a light sigh.

“Let’s head into my office,” Ratchet turned and did not wait for Jazz to follow since he knew the spy would anyway. The red and white mech had a feeling he knew what this conversation was going to be about. It was not one he was particularly looking forward to but it was one of necessity given Sunstreaker’s current state. He would offer what council he could knowing that Jazz was not in the best position at the moment, but with Prowl being out of commission the saboteur filled in as Optimus’ second in command.

Swoop was just about ready to head into Prowl’s suite when Sideswipe rushed into medbay at a brisk pace, it had been almost an hour since Sunstreaker and Ironhide had taken up residence in the room next to black and white’s. He looked a bit frazzled but nothing compared to the day that they were forced to drug his twin. The red frontliner looked around the medbay as if he were confused, overlooking the pterodactyl at least once.

“Can me Swoop help you Sideswipe?” the dinobot asked as he walked up to the red lambo.

Sideswipe jumped and looked at Swoop in bewilderment, almost as if he had never seen the dinobot before. Then his optics focused and he sighed as in relief before he grabbed hold of Swoop’s arm. “Where’s Sunny, is he here is he okay?”

“Him Sunstreaker is with him Ironhide,” Swoop pointed to the closed suite to the left of Prowl’s. “Him Sunstreaker had bad morning,” the pterodactyl sighed. “Him Sunstreaker had very bad morning.”

“Is it okay if I go see him?” There was a hopefulness in Sideswipe’s voice that would have been hard to say no to if he was not allowed.

Swoop nodded and waved halfheartedly in the direction of the room his twin was currently. “Me Swoop don’t see why not, him Sunstreaker and him Ironhide not say they no want visitors.”

“Thanks,” Sideswipe replied with a smile before he practically ran across medbay to the room where Ironhide and Sunstreaker were and opened the door quietly and slipped inside.

 

The lights were dim in the suite that Ironhide and Sunstreaker occupied and the room was quiet. The sound of the door opening caught the weapon’s master’s attention as he really had not quite fallen into recharge just yet. Sunstreaker was curled up as small as he could be pressed against the elder mech’s side, deep in recharge.

“Wondered when you were gonna show up,”  there was a smile in Ironhide’s voice as he spoke softly not that he needed to. Sunstreaker was quite deep in recharge having exhausted himself with his emotional breakdown.

“How is he?” Sideswipe asked as he made his way over to the berth and placed a hand on his twin’s helm.

“Stressed and worried out of his processor,” the elder mech replied as he watched Sideswipe’s faceplates fall.

The red lambo leaned forward and rested his forehelm against the back of Sunstreaker’s helm with a sigh before he slowly climbed onto the berth. Sunstreaker shifted in his recharge to half accommodate Sideswipe without giving up too much of his closeness to Ironhide. After shifting and grumbling from Ironhide the three eventually settled down on the medical berth that was technically too small for their three frames yet some how they made it work. Ironhide filled Sideswipe in on what he knew of the situation concerning Sunstreaker, which was mostly just the yellow frontliner’s emotional state and what little he could piece together through his emotional breakdown. The worried look on Sideswipe’s faceplates did not leave until he drifted off into recharge. Ironhide chuckled softly to himself as the twins instinctively cuddled closer to one another as well as the weapon’s master in their recharge. Ironhide was content enough to drift off into a light recharge himself knowing that both the twins were safe and that no harm had befallen Sunstreaker or anyone else for that matter.

Ironhide’s optics light dimly when he heard a soft knock on the suite door before it slid open and Jazz slipped in, his voice was soft. “I hope I’m not interruptin’”

“Naw,” Ironhide rumbled, a smile on his face that the black and white could not see from his spot by the door. “Don’ worry about keepin’ yer voice down, these two will be rechargin’ like they’re offline. Turn the lights up some will ya?”

“Sure,” the saboteur replied as he brought the lighting up half way and cocked his helm at the sight before him. “Tha’ can’ be comfortable…”

The sight before the Ops mech was a strange entanglement of red and golden yellow limbs. Sideswipe looked like he was half draped across Ironhide while being partially, if not half under Sunstreaker who was hugging one of the weapons master’s arms as if it were a nano plush. The yellow frontliner’s legs were tangled with both his twin’s and Ironhide’s which Jazz would not have thought possible if he was not seeing it for himself. To Ironhide’s credit he did not look to be uncomfortable or even remotely upset by his current ‘predicament.’

“It’s not so bad,” Ironhide drawled with a half shrug, “onlined to much worse. You have any idea on how painful it is to online to a mechlet ped shoved up underneath yer shoulder plating? Sideswipe was good at that, was hard ta get used to but I did. Now he’s too big for that.”

“Thank Primus I bet,” Jazz shook his helm as he made his way over to the side of the berth that Ironhide mostly occupied and carefully pulled up a chair despite the elder mech’s reassurance that the twins would not wake.

“Honestly I grew rather accustom to that little ped, it was little hands that were the danger with these two in recharge,” Ironhide turned his helm so he could see Jazz better. “They were good at squeezin’ and pullin’ wires and lines. Nothin’ like being jolted outta recharge thinkin’ yer all of a sudden missin’ an arm.”

Jazz chuckled at the image that formed in his processor before he shook his helm. “Hard to imagine the twin’s that little.”

“I know what ya mean,” the words were wistfully spoke before his tone grew a bit more serious. “I have a feeling you’re not here to listen ta me tell stories ‘bout the twins are ya.”

Jazz shook his helm again and sighed, “No I wanted to talk to you about Sunny. I just had a meetin’ with Ratchet and we came to the conclusion that Sunstreaker needs to be pulled from active duty. I just wanted to have ya weigh in on this.”

Ironhide sighed a long and heavy sigh that caused his intakes to rattle quietly before he hummed softly and fell silent. Jazz figured the elder mech was lost in thought and he was not sure if that was a good or a bad thing. Ironhide rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed again.  “This isn’t an easy decision ta make Jazz, I’m sure it hasn’t been for you and Ratchet either. But I think the two of ya have come to the right decision.”

Jazz smiled at the red mech, it was a sad and tired smile before he reached over and patted Ironhide on the shoulder. “It sucked slag honestly. Gonna hurt a bit if we have any major ‘con activity but I’m more afraid that he’ll get himself killed.”

“Well you’re gonna have to help make sure that he is kept occupied. A bored Sunstreaker can become a dangerous or an irritating Sunstreaker take your pick,” Ironhide said knowingly, with all the wisdom that his age brought him. That and raising the twins gave him a definite edge as well.

“I’m sure we’ll be able to figure something out Hide,” Jazz quipped as he pushed himself to his peds and once again patted Ironhide on the shoulder.  He could not help but smile down at Sideswipe as his jaw hung slack on its cables. The saboteur tweaked one of Sideswipe’s helm horns before running a hand over Sunstreaker’s helm. There was a soft smile on his features that still held a bit of sadness. He looked at Hide. “Thanks.”

“Yer welcome,” Ironhide half watched Jazz leave since he could only see so well around the twins and smiled as the black and white turned the lights back down when he left. The weapons master shifted a little as he felt the other two frames on the berth shift before they all settled, the twins never onlined and Ironhide drifted back into recharge, not like he had anything better to do for the rest of the day.

 

Swoop entered Ratchet’s office with a bright smile of his features. It was in the middle of the night and he was halfway to recharge. The red and white mech’s optics were going blurry from going over all the data from Prowl’s monitors.  “You turning in the for the night, Swoop?”

“Me Swoop is going to go recharge yes, but me Swoop wanted to let you Ratchet know that Prowl’s monitors are showing more activities,” the smile in the dinobot’s voice was unmistakable.

There was silence and Swoop folded his hands behind his back and waited. Several moments went by before Ratchet looked up at the pterodactyl with surprise written all over his features. “When did this happen?”

“Me Swoop not know, but me Swoop is very happy it has,” the younger medic just smiled as he offered Ratchet a hand up when the elder medic grumbled about his joints wanted to lock up from sitting idle so long. “You Ratchet should go check on him Prowl then you Ratchet should go recharge.”

Ratchet nodded his thanks to the young medic as he patted Swoop’s arm. “Thanks for the help up and letting me know about Prowl. You’re on the early shift tomorrow?”

“Yes me Swoop will be here for first shift.” The dinobot nodded. “You Ratchet have anything me Swoop need to know for the morning?”

“Not at the moment but I’ll leave a datapad out for you if I do, if everything looks stable with Prowl and his processor activities have increased I may come in a couple hours later and try to get some extra recharge in. Though I will expect you to contact me as always if anything changes.” Ratchet gave Swoop a pointed look.

“Of course me Swoop will call you Ratchet if needed,” Swoop replied dutifully.

“That’s what I like to hear,” the red and white mech half teased before he made his way out of the office, Swoop followed practically on his heels. Once they were out of his office they parted ways, Ratchet headed towards Prowl’s suite while the dinobot left medbay to recharge with the rest of his brothers.

Ratchet entered Prowl’s suite and was surprised to see Jazz sitting in Sunstreaker’s customary chair, his helm propped up on one hand as he was deep in recharge. The medic smiled as he pulled an extra blanket from a small storage area by the door and draped it over Ops mech before he started to look over Prowl’s monitors.

“Mmm,” Jazz stirred a little before growing still again, the red and white medic paid the saboteur little mind till he nearly jumped out of his armor when Jazz spoke softly. “How is he Ratch?”

“For the love of Primus, Jazz!” Ratchet whirled around and was astonished he did not yell at the black and white sitting in the chair. “Are you _trying_  to give me a spark attack?”

“Sorry doc,” Jazz replied sheepishly as he looked at Ratchet with a dim visor.

Ratchet sighed softly as he forced his spark to stop racing and he turned back to Prowl’s monitors. “He’s showing signs of improvement again which is a good thing. Processor activities are starting to pick back up. You talk to Ironhide about Sunstreaker?”

“Yeah, he agrees with us.”

“I’ll talk with Sunstreaker tomorrow,” Ratchet turned to face Jazz once he was done recording some notes on Prowl’s datachart.

“Ya want me there?”

Ratchet shook his head, “no I think I can handle it, thanks though. It has been a long time coming and I probably should have talked to you about pulling him from active duty sooner.”

“Not your fault, mech.”Jazz shrugged. “I probably shoulda done the same.”

“Well I’m going to turn in for the night, you staying here?”

“Yeah I figured that I’d stay since Sunstreaker is rechargin’ in the other suite, didn’ think that Prowl should be left alone.” Jazz pulled the blanket up around him better as he settled a bit more comfortably in the chair.

“Probably not a bad idea, pleasant recharge Jazz,” with that said Ratchet turned and left the room, turning the lights off as he went. He could not help but smile when he heard Jazz’s soft ‘good night’ on the way out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tf Rare Pairings Weekly challenge prompt Sunstreaker/Prowl - Panacea 
> 
> Let's see if I can finish this by Sunday.


End file.
